Contigo
by Sasukito-san
Summary: SasuNaru. Lemon, drama. Mi primer fic
1. 1 Lo que Siento por ti, Sasuke

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 1: Lo que siento por ti Sasuke.**

_POV Naruto_

Cuando te fuiste... Sasuke, de Konoha, estuviste más de tres años fuera lejos de mí con tu pervertido sensei Orochimaru, esa víbora asesina (Io: ¿Y Jiraya no es pervertido? es su sensei), me di cuenta de que, de tanto buscarte, de alguna manera yo me... enamore de ti mi mejor amigo. Al principio no acepté este hecho por que era muy extraño para mí, era algo que estaba mal pero conforme pasó el tiempo y una plática con Iruka-sensei, fui asimilando que yo te amaba.

Te extrañé cada día más, no podía vivir sin ver tus ojos negros inexpresivos y fríos, tu cabello de color azabache, tu cuerpo bien formado, delgado, tus labios... lo que daría por besar tus dulces labios. No era fácil para mí que no estuvieras aquí conmigo... no hasta que conocí a Sai, mi querido Sai... un chico muy parecido ti Sasuke inexpresivo, frío, carente de amor.

Durante la misión cuando íbamos por ti y que no conseguimos nada, Sai me... confesó sus sentimientos, lo que sentía por mí, quedé en shock ya que no me lo esperaba.

Yo no supe qué decirle él sabía mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero de alguna forma... yo... yo... lo acepté, porque no estabas conmigo, tal vez para reemplazarte para sentir que alguien estaba a mi lado y me amaba. Así paso el tiempo y mi relación con Sai se fortaleció por lo menos hasta que volviste...

Con tu regreso a Konoha estoy muy ilusionado, creo que tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado. No me has buscado, yo pienso... que tal vez estás ocupado y que te irás pronto por eso no lo haces, pero llevas aquí mas de un mes no me explico porqué...

No se porqué regresaste, una misión tal vez o para... ¡no! para que darme falsas ilusiones... solo Tsunade y tú saben la razón. Mi problema es qué decirle a Sai sobre tu regreso que lo nuestro ya no funcionará porque tú estas aquí o si me dará la oportunidad de estar _**contigo**_; y también no se cómo expresar lo que siento por ti, alguna manera sin que me rechaces o des la espalda, me correspondas y me des todo tu cariño y ternura, aunque dudo que lo hagas por que siempre haces las cosas de manera ruda e insensible. Como...

Esto era lo que pasaba por los pensamientos del rubio quien se decidió ir a la mansión Uchiha, para hablar con él, expresarle sus sentimientos y saber lo que el destino tenia preparado para él o ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

(Sasuke, el cual estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo que le había sucedido desde su regreso)

Desde que volví a la aldea me siento rechazado por la gente, no los culpo tienen razón aunque solo hay una persona que, (Io: será Naruto o SAI? puede ser, o no... intriga XD) de alguna manera yo siento que me mira diferente... cómo me enferma el que me vea así, pero no puedo resistirme a esos ojos, por otro lado me siento tranquilo al saber que alguien...

(Fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que tocaban a su puerta)

Me levanté un poco alarmado, porque no recibía visitas desde que volví era muy extraño, tome mi kusanagi y me acerqué a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté con tono seco y autoritario tras la puerta.

-Emmm... Pues... Soy Naruto-

Abrí solo un poco la puerta

-Ah eres tú, dime que quieres ahora- dije mostrando poco interés en lo que me dijeras. (Io: jaja tan dulce como siempre)

-Yo etto... quiero hablar _**contigo**_, ¿puedo pasar?- me dijo

-No dime rápido, que tengo cosas que hacer- respondí, aunque realmente no iba a hacer nada, pero no quería ser molestado por nadie.

-Es que yo quería hablar _**contigo**_, acerca de algo importante- dijiste, te noté un poco sonrojado.

-Dobe no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, así que si no tienes nada que decirme entonces ¡vete!- te cerré la puerta en la cara y me dirigí hacia la sala.

-¡Teme de verdad tengo algo que decirte!- insististe gritando tras la puerta.

-¡¡Que no entiendes dobe, márchate de aquí o lo lamentarás!!-

-Es algo rápido, de veras- regresé hacia la entrada abrí la puerta, para que de una vez hablaras y te marcharas, te metiste dentro de mi casa como si nada.

-¿Quieres pasar?- te dije con tono sarcástico. Me ignoraste y comenzaste a hablar.

-Lo que pasa es que yo me enamoré de alguien... y trato de decirle que me gusta... pero...- terminaste, me miraste y desviaste tu mirada evitando la mía.

-Ah te enamoraste...a mi que me importa es tu problema, así que si es todo entonces...- dije mostrando desinterés en tus palabras.

Fui interrumpido por una acción tuya dobe, un casto pero demandante beso.

Rápido me separe de ti, empujándote y caíste en el suelo.

-¡¡Qué pretendes dobe!! ¡¿Por qué me besaste?!- te grité un poco exaltado por tu acción.

-Es que... yo...- tomaste aire como calmando tus nervios -¡¡¡ME ENAMORÉ DE TI TEME!!!- dijiste y yo me quedo paralizado unos segundos...

-¿¿Qué?? Entonces tú eres...- dije un poco sorprendido ya que no lo sabía del todo.

-Así es pero no me importa mientras esté _**contigo**_... y qué me dices, ¿también me amas?- me afirmaste con una cara pícara. -¡NO! yo no soy como tú, eres un marica ¡y no pienso estar _**contigo**_ nunca, me oyes!- te di un puñetazo en la cara, lastimando tu labio inferior pero me dio igual, luego te tomé con brutalidad de la chaqueta naranja que nunca te quitas, mientras comenzabas a llorar ante la situación, sacándote de mi casa tirándote contra la acera fuertemente.

-Sasu espera yo... yo....- veo como brotan más lágrimas de tus grandes ojos azules. -NO ME DIGAS SASU! no te me acerques, ni me hables porque no respondo usuratonkachi- grité entrando a la casa, azoté fuertemente la puerta y subí hasta mi recámara.

-Naruto es un dobe-

-----------------------------------------------------------

Afuera Naruto estaba llorando en el suelo, sangrando por la herida que Sasuke le hizo...

_POV Naruto_

-Baka, baka, baka, porqué... porqué tuvo que suceder así, esto no es lo que quiero, no quiero golpes quiero sentirte a mi lado en paz tú y yo, no me daré por vencido, no hasta que estemos juntos-.

Mientras tanto un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro caminaba cerca de ahí, vio a Naruto en el suelo...

-Naruto ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me dijo un poco desconcertado y a la vez preocupado por verme así.

-Sai... No me paso nada no te preocupes- me levanté lentamente, me limpié con mi chaqueta la sangre de mi boca y comencé a caminar junto con él.

Continuará...


	2. 2 Misión Contigo

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, como no tengo nada que hacer en estas vacaciones (aunque el 99.99% de eso sea mentira) escribí la segunda parte... Espero les guste y pues se aceptan reviews.

Gracias a hazumi-uchiha, me anima a continuar, a golpes jeje T.T

No saben cuánto me ha costado hacer este capítulo (como tres horas, por algún motivo mi cuarto olía a quemado) la imaginación e inspiración me cuestan un chin... montón n.n

Bueno sin más que decir les dejo para que lean.

**Capítulo 2: Misión: **_**Contigo**_

_POV Naruto_

Cuando comenzamos a caminar, él me veía sorprendido por como me había encontrado hace un rato. Ya era tarde estaba anocheciendo, todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que rompió el silencio en un momento inesperado para mí.

-Naruto- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, un poco triste y serio.

-¿Qué... qué pasa?- le contesté, presentía lo que me iba a decir. Comencé a transpirar, mi cuerpo se tensaba y empecé a sentir nervios.

-Sabías que...- vi como tomó un poco de aire, cerró los ojos y con la voz entrecortada continuó -Sa... Sasuke ha vuelto, supongo que ya te habías enterado- cuando terminó, alejó su mirada de mí.

-Mmm... Si lo sabía, ¿porqué lo preguntas?- le dije aún nervioso.

-Supongo que por eso estabas en la... Mansión Uchiha.-

-S-si, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- contesté.

Todavía me duele el recordar lo sucedido esa tarde.

-Bien, tengo algo que decirte- dijo triste ante mi anterior respuesta y mostró esa sonrisa que no había visto desde tu supuesto rescate Sasuke.

-Vayamos a casa- solo me limité a decirle eso, ignorando sus palabras y esa falsa sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos, yo subí directo a mi habitación no me tomé la molestia de encender la luz, ni desearle buenas noches a Sai, solo me desvestí y me metí dentro de mi cama tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió.

Mientras dormía sentí que alguien familiar me daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y me susurraba

-Lo siento Naru-chan tengo que irme-.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Sasuke

Desde que te corrí de mi casa, no me moví de mi cuarto aún seguía en mi cama pensando en lo sucedido.

-¡Por qué, porqué tuviste que hacer eso!

Maldito dobe, ahora yo... no podré olvidar esos labios, esa calidez que estuvo tan cerca... de... mí?-.

-¿Pero por qué pensé eso? Bah son sólo estupideces, mañana olvidaré todo-.

-Naruto...-

Y diciendo esas palabras Sasuke se quedó profundamente dormido, aún pensando en el chico rubio.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, era una mañana muy calurosa, aún Naruto en ropa interior se revolcaba en su cama por el bochorno que hacía...

_POV Naruto_

Estaba un poco desganado sin fuerzas, aparte de acalorado, como si hubiera ido a una misión; de hecho no quería levantarme pero a Sai y a mí nos asignarían una misión, además la Hokage hablaría con nosotros a primera hora de hecho a las siete. Estaba muy cansado, pero tenía que alistarme, aún seguía triste y muy confundido por lo ocurrido ayer:

FLASHBACK

-¿Por qué te miro exaltado? Algo no me gusta.

Aún observo tu expresión no dices nada, hasta que me... ¿gritas? esto no esta bien.

-NO! yo no soy como tú, eres un marica, y no pienso estar _**contigo**_ nunca, me oyes!-

Cuando terminaste mi mente lo asimilaba:

-Que... que tú no quieres estar conmigo, pero, pero..- pensaba en esos instantes.

Siento como mi corazón se destroza por dentro.

Noto como me empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. Sasuke...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora ya no se que pensar...

Vi la hora, era tardísimo Godaime me matará. Me metí a bañar rápidamente por la hora.

Sai siempre me despierta por eso nunca se me hace tarde, pero hoy por algún motivo no se molestó en avisarme, ni siquiera sé si está en casa.

No me dio tiempo ni de desayunar sólo me vestí, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de la casa tropezando con alguna que otra cosa en el camino. Entré en la torre y comencé a subir las escaleras rápido, cuando llegue a la puerta tuve un mal presentimiento o no muy malo después de todo.

Cuando entré a la oficina, estabas ahí parado con tu típica pose: "Soy el rey del mundo arrodíllate ante mí", esa pose sexy que de verdad me hacía caer ante tus pies sin pedírmelo.

Te seguí observando por unos minutos hasta que Tsunade me aventó una botella de sake vacía que tenía cerca (io: claro! ni loco yo desperdiciaría un botella de sake), para que le hiciera caso.

-Auch! Eso me dolió- le dije sobándome donde me había golpeado.

-Eso te pasa por distraído- dijo Tsunade; en cambio tú Sasuke, te limitaste a dar un bufido.

-Ohayo, etto... Tsunade-sama ¿dónde esta Sai?- pregunté confundido ya que se suponía que el iría a la misión conmigo y por lógica debería también estar ahí.

-Ayer se fue a deshacerse de un problema y no regresará hasta dentro de un mes- respondió, mirando a donde estaba.

Con razón estaba muy triste Sai, cree que va a perderme con el tiempo que estará fuera ya que ante tu regreso, no dejo de pensar en ti.

-Y... ¿entonces iré de misión solo?- dije triste, ya que en estos momentos con lo sucedido no me apetecía estar solo.

-No, por eso esta Sasuke aquí- dijo la Godaime. Te miré, tú me diste la espalda y me hice merecedor de una mirada indiferente. Al oír que iba _**contigo**_ casi salto de felicidad y me abalanzo para abrazarte.

Sé que en este tiempo de misión, donde estaremos solos, tengo otra oportunidad de hacer que te enamores de mí.

-Sólo estoy aquí por obligación, no por que quiera ir, ni se emocionen- nos dijiste, mirándome a mí directamente.

-Si como sea- dijo Tsunade y continuó con los detalles:

-La misión es, ser guardaespaldas de esto- nos mostró un rollo antiguo.

-Tienen que protegerlo con su vida ya que Akatsuki está tras el, tienen que llevarlo a Suna, el camino hacia allá no es muy peligroso pero uno nunca sabe, una vez que estén ahí entréguenselo al Kazekage y luego recibirán nuevas órdenes de él. Saldrán hoy a las 14 horas no lleguen tarde, empaquen lo necesario para tres días allá se reabastecerán. Buena suerte ya pueden irse- concluyó.

-Hai- respondimos al mismo tiempo. Vi como tomaste el rollo con tus grandes manos, cómo envidie a ese objeto en ese instante; lo guardaste en la mochila que llevabas.

Al terminar salimos de la Torre Hokage y una vez afuera, te acercaste a mí, sentí como si fuese a desmayarme es algo tonto lo sé pero no se porqué y me dijiste.

-¡¡Dobe no quiero ningún problema entiendes!! Te esperaré en la puerta principal de Konoha al medio día, no llegues tarde- me gritaste como siempre lo haces. Con esa linda boca.

Yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y observé como te alejabas entre los tejados. Empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, pensando por que Sai no se molestó en avisarme que se iba...

En ese momento comprendí.

Tal vez cuando... si eso es cuando le ignoré diciéndole que fuéramos a casa.

Me olvidé de eso cuando me vino a la mente una imagen de ti y de mí, dándonos un beso apasionado; a partir de ahí, me dediqué a planear como te convencería mi Sasu (un poco posesivo, igual que... ya saben no?), de que también me amabas aunque creo que me sería muy difícil, pero... (Muahahaha les dejare el "pero" para que piensen XD)

Tras esto Naruto se dirigió a su casa para empacar lo necesario como varias cajas de ramen, mmm ¿qué más? ah si ramen y pues mas ramen...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

Unas horas más tarde...

Llegué ahí exactamente a las 12 y eran las 12:26.

-¿Dónde te habías metido dobe?- me preguntaba.

Esto sin duda nos retrasaría.

Me harté de esperar fui lo suficientemente claro en decirte que nos iríamos al medio día sin duda no me entendiste, típico, baka tenias que ser.

Decidí ir a buscarte... -ne para qué- reflexioné, no me moví de ahí a ver si aparecías.

Ya veras como te va a ir después de esto- pensé. (Eeeee golpes, golpes!!)

-Mejor descansaré un poco- me senté y recargué en un árbol, dejando mis cosas a un lado mío.

-...-

Recordé lo ocurrido ayer...

Aun tengo la sensación de tus labios junto con los míos, por primera vez quisiera estar _**contigo**_ cómo me haces fal..ta?

-Ugh, que cursi... cómo pude pensar eso!- me dije a mí mismo extrañado por mi pensamiento.

Uff si que hace calor, me haría bien refrescarme, un baño en el río si solo si estuviera con... ¡¡QUÉ ME PASA!! ¡¡PORQUÉ NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE!!

Ahhhhhh me desespera y me... gus... no, no, no, sin duda me afecta el calor.

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí, ni modo u.u los dejare con las ganas además me da flojera seguir pensando.

¿Qué pasaría con Naruto? ¿A dónde fue Sai? Y lo más importante: ¿Sasuke se enamoró del rubio o sólo es su imaginación?

Recuerden se aceptan peticiones, quejas, amenazas, opciones, ideas de como continuar, lo que sea.

Arigatou.

Sasukito-san n.n


	3. 3 Segunda Oportunidad: Sueño o Realidad

Naruto ni sus personajes son míos (por desgracia) son de Masashi Kishimoto.

De nuevo estoy aquí, como aún sigo sin nada que hacer les traigo el tercer capítulo de _**Contigo**_... de momento hasta este capítulo están claras mis ideas de lo que según creo durará el fic... es muy... no se, aunque de vez en cuando me doy mas ideas u.u

Gracias a todos por sus reviews espero complacerlos.

Sin + palabras aquí esta disfruten n.n

**Capítulo 3: Segunda Oportunidad: Sueño o Realidad. **

_POV Naruto_

Entré en su casa, como siempre Iruka-sensei me saludó y me ofreció un bol de ramen recién hecho, mi debilidad no puedo negarlo y como no había desayunado pues acepte gustoso su invitación.

Cuando terminé mi décimo plato, Iruka-sensei comenzó a cuestionarme el porqué de mi visita, aunque supongo que ya lo sabía.

-Y bien Naruto ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo sabiendo mi posible respuesta.

-Pues... vengo por un consejo- dije

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó interesado.

-Etto... yo... sabe que este Sa...- no me dejo terminar lo que le iba a decir.

-Sai ¿qué pasa con él, qué te hizo? ese hijo de...- dijo comenzando a inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sai? no, nada- respondí extrañado.

-Si, por cierto... ¿qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué no vino _**contigo**_?- dijo Kakashi-sensei saliendo de una recámara, con el pelo mojado.

-Hola Kakashi, Sai pues según sé, está de misión en...- lo medité no sabía en donde diablos estaba.

-En... algún lado- dije finalmente.

-Entonces es por eso tu visita, te sentías solo y querías compañía- terminó de decir Iruka-sensei.

-Jejeje... la verdad... no. De hecho hoy tengo misión- dije sin preocupación alguna.

Por curiosidad miré el reloj de pared que estaba en la estancia 13:45 marcaba. -LA ¡¡MISIÓN!! ¡SASUKE ME DIJO QUE NOS VERÍAMOS AL MEDIO DÍA! ¡ME MATARÁ!- grité entre tanto ramen que comí y la breve plática se me fue el tiempo. Sin más que hacer salí corriendo de la casa, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

-Luego hablamos- grite.

-Ay Naruto... nunca cambiarás-

-¿Que te parece si tú y yo hoy no damos clases?- dijo Kakashi -las dejaremos para hacer algo más... entretenido-

Mientras Kakashi metía a Iruka a la casa en dirección a la recamara, el do... Naruto, corría a su casa, por sus cosas para después encontrarse con Sasuke, un muy, muy irritado Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

Cuando él llego, no lo dejé de observar, quería ver cual era su reacción ante el retraso de más de una hora. Lo primero que le dije que no hiciera y lo primero que hace.

Me miraste estabas tenso, esperando a ver que te respondía o gritaba yo... solo... improvise.

Podía decirte en ese momento hasta de lo que te ibas a morir, es mas yo lo iba a hacer... matarte pero no valía la pena, tenía algo mejor que hacer _**contigo**_ en ese instante algo para calmar mi furia y otras cosas.

Me acerqué a ti de manera suave para no alarmarte, te miré a esos ojos azules perdiéndome dentro de ellos, me veías muy sorprendido ante mis acciones; me acerqué mucho más a tu rostro rozando tus labios rozados. Te sonrojaste y cerraste los ojos sentías mi calor junto a ti, en ese momento me abrazaste, te aferraste a mí.

Cuando finalmente lo decidí te dejé de abrazar recibiendo una pequeña queja de ti, sabía que también pensabas lo mismo que yo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento; puse mi mano en tu mejilla y comencé a besarte tierna y dulcemente para después volverse muy apasionado y demandante; me correspondías en ese acto. Seguimos así con el beso, era una batalla entre nuestras lenguas en la que salí vencedor; explore toda esa boquita esa dulce, dulce boca, sin dejar ningún lugar intacto mientras gemías por el placer, el cual se desbordaba entre nosotros.

En el momento en el que el aire se escaseo, nos separamos, no querías mucho menos yo pero era necesario.

Cuando finalmente recuperamos el aliento de nuevo te observé, estabas sorprendido, ilusionado y sobre todo sonrojado. Me acerque de nuevo a ti, con la intención de darte un beso en el cuello y lo hice, estabas exquisito; me aproxime hacia tu oído para decirte aquello que finalmente esperabas te dijera desde hace mucho.

Comencé a decirte con dulzura -Te... te...-

-¡Teme, teme despierta!- me gritaste en el oído.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! Dobe, no me grites que ya te oí- dije, me sorprendió verte de pie enfrente de mí, muy cerca.

-Vaya llevo gritándote más de 15 minutos- terminaste y tendiste tu mano para ayudarme a levantar. Pero mi orgullo esta ante todo así que me negué a tu ayuda.

Me levanté, sacudí mi ropa y tomé mis cosas. Una vez preparados comenzamos el viaje hacia Suna.

-¡Dobe, porque llegaste tan tarde!-

-Jeje yo pues... veras... es que...- estabas nervioso, quien sabe por que.

-Dime- te miré fijamente, sabía que con eso dirías la verdad.

-Lo que pasó fue... yo estaba con Iruka-sensei me invitó a... a... comer y después comenzamos a hablar... con eso se me fue el tiempo jeje- pensé que ibas decirme la primer burrada que se te ocurriera, pero eso era creíble, ya que eran comunes las comidas y pláticas con Iruka antes de irte de misión.

-Si, claro anda muévete, que acamparemos-

Una vez que salimos de Konoha, caminamos unas once horas avanzando un tercio del camino. Tuvimos que parar ya que te habías dormido cerca de un arbusto, cerca se oía un río, este era un buen lugar para acampar. Sólo saqué mi almohada, ya que, aún hacia mucho calor como para usar mi bolsa de dormir. Te miré, estabas incómodo así que te quité la mochila que cargabas y te puse mi almohada, ya que no traías nada, sólo tu dotación de ramen que ocupaba todo el espacio de la bolsa. Cuando dormías, te revolvías mucho en el suelo creo que estabas soñando; al parecer era algo entretenido ya que note tu erección. -Maldito, pervertido- pensé hasta que... cuando aún te movías, escuche algo que me dejó perplejo.

-Ummm... Sasuke... hazlo, ummm... hazlo ya...- te oías desesperado e impaciente, yo me sonrojé a mas no poder.

Seguiste así por unos momentos, hasta que te corriste y por fin el silencio reinó. Aquello hizo efectos en mí no pude olvidar eso que decías... también recordé mi sueño, aquel que interrumpiste cuando estábamos aún en Konoha, ¿qué era lo que te iba a decir cuando nos besábamos? que sueño tan extraño.

-¿Qué era?...- nada importante supongo. Después de eso, observé el cielo y con esa imagen dormí. (Io: si según, golosos)

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto _

Era una hermosa mañana, dormí tan bien que tenía mucha energía. Cuando me levanté me estiré de pies a cabeza y noté que estaba un poco húmedo, de la cintura para abajo -¿porque?...- ignore eso. Observé todo a mi alrededor, hasta que te vi ahí dormido cerca de un arbusto, te veías tan dulce con tus ojitos cerrados...

Sabía que esta era mi oportunidad, caíste... Sasuke-teme.

Me fui directo al río, a darme un baño me hacia falta. Llegué a la orilla y observé que no hubiera ningún enemigo cerca, una vez seguro me desvestí completamente y me tire un chapuzón al río. Comencé a lavarme poco a poco.

No sé cuánto tardé, hasta que me sentí observado alguien veía mi desnudez. Pensé que eras tú, así que comencé a hablarte -Sasuke, Sasuke- pero no venías, ¿por qué? (Io: ¡degenerado! Sasuke no es un pervertido)

Después vi una sombra que se alejaba. Al terminar mi baño, me vestí y fui rumbo al campamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke _

Me desperté rápido y comencé a buscarte temía que algo te hubiese sucedido, pero antes me asegure de que el rollo estuviera seguro. Lo encontré y me lo llevé junto con mis cosas. Camine rumbo al río, suponía que te darías un baño, cuando estaba cerca, te vi estabas ahí... completamente desnudo, yo... yo... quería abalanzarme hacia ti y hacerte mío (Io: retiro lo dicho de Naruto, jeje). Pero mi maldito orgullo...

Continúe mirándote sin que me vieras, te observaba de pies a cabeza, si me decidía podía llevarte lejos y...

En el momento que vi que te detuviste, me fui de ahí hacia donde estábamos acampando, para que no me vieras y molestaras todo el día preguntando porque estuve ahí. Cuando me alejé, escuché que decías mi nombre.

-Naruto...- pensé (Io: strike 2, Naru-chan) En ese momento todas mis ideas estaban revueltas, no sabía que era lo que realmente quería: estar _**contigo**_ era una opción, o evitarte y continuar sin ti, para aclarar todo lo que ocurría.

Decidí evitarte a toda costa. Cuando regresaste, aún con el pelo mojado, me viste con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Fuiste al río?- preguntaste y yo casi salto de la impresión, pude evitarlo.

-No, acabo de despertar- dije fríamente -¿Seguro?- insistías.

-Dobe, déjate de idioteces, entiende que yo no fui-

-Esta bien, pero no te esponjes- terminaste y sacaste un bol de ramen.

-Me voy a dar un baño, no tardaré, desayuna y yo comeré después-.

-Hai-

Cuando llegue al río, recordé lo de la noche anterior tu sueño conmigo; y lo de esta mañana. Pensaba que todo era producto de mi imaginación, que lo que causabas en mi era... -tonterías- concluí, no cabe duda que el calor causa estragos en mis pensamientos. Me desvestí completamente y metí al río. Un rato después me sentí observado, use el Sharingan para ver al intruso. Me sorprendí al ver que eras tú, pero con lo sucedido dudé que intentaras algo como eso, espiarme. Terminé y me vestí con calma para regresar de nuevo a "la realidad", después de aclarar más mis ideas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

Cuando dijiste -me iré a bañar- vinieron imágenes comprometedoras tuyas y mías los dos solos, desnudos. Hasta el hambre se me había ido. Rápido me levanté una vez que te fuiste. Me fui directo al río y me escondí tras unos arbustos, vi como te desvestías lentamente, viniendo a mi la lujuria al verte desnudo.

-Mm... Estás para comerte Sasuke- pensé con el calor a flor de piel. Observé cada rincón tuyo pectorales, espalda, torso, piernas; sumamente exquisito...

Cuando finalizaste tu baño saliste del agua y te vestiste con total calma para ir en dirección al campamento. Regrese ahí por mis cosas, ya para irnos. Cuando estuve de nuevo _**contigo**_, me preguntaste algo de lo cual no pude evitar desbordar mis nervios me senté y te escuché. -¡¿Usuratonkachi que demonios hacías espiándome mientras me aseaba?!- Lo dijo serio, calmado y enojado a la vez.

-Yo, yo pues... mmm... escuché unos sonidos cerca de ahí y pues yo... tu sabes, vigilé- con un toque de nerviosismo concluí.

-Hmp... Sé cuidarme solo, así que no quiero que te metas en mi vida y mis asuntos- con tu cara de pocos amigos. Todo eso me dolió, era como si... no me quisieras en tu vida rechazándome...

-Yo solo...-

-Cállate y vámonos-

Vi que tomabas tus cosas y me dejabas ahí sentado. En ese momento quería llorar por todo, me esforzaba para que tú me aceptaras y más me rechazabas. Supe que todo lo que había intentado, había valido mierda y me harté, estaba harto, así que después de todo no haré nada mas, si realmente me amas esperaré a que las cosas se den por si solas. Sasuke baka. Me levante y corrí hacia él.

Así los chicos pasaron esa tarde, noche y mañana, con ideas extrañas, calenturas, y decepciones.

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wii al fin... bueno espero les haya gustado, en cuanto a sus ideas sakuris, hazumi, las haré, pero todo a su tiempo.

Lemon... trataré de incluir a ver que tal me sale. Bueno, espero sigan leyendo y siga siendo uno de sus favoritos.

Sayo

Sasukito-san XD


	4. 4 Gaara ¿qué haces?

Naruto no me pertenece T.T

Ya llegueeeee! jejeje. Pues como verán actualicé rápido el capítulo anterior así que tuve tiempo para hacer mis cosas n.n, pero no pude continuar este fic hasta ahora debido a problemas con el internet y computadora. Trataré de actualizar cada semana los viernes o los lunes aún no se.

-Sasu: si como no...-

Sasuke teme cállate.

-Sasu: ¡a mi no me callas!-

Gracias por los reviews, espero este capitulo sea interesante para uds. me ha costado unas cuantas neuronas, diversos reclamos y apuraciones. Si tardo mas en actualizar... es culpa de la prepa y los malditos exámenes, la flojera o incluso la compu Jejeje.

Ok, pues a Leer!!

Ahhh por cierto tiene un poco de lemon n.n

**Capitulo 4: Gaara, ¿qué haces?**

_POV Sasuke_

Después de discutir el dobe y yo, evitamos el hacer contacto el uno con el otro. En todo momento Naruto estaba serio y melancólico aunque lo ocultaba, me sorprendió por que solo puede estar así por unos minutos ya que siempre trae su carita de niño hiperactivo; me alegre de tener al fin, después de tanto, paz y tranquilidad.

Dos días duro ese silencio hasta que por fin llegamos a Suna. Era de mañana el lugar estaba de lo más extraño, en toda la zona había una espesa niebla, no había gente en las calles solo varios guardias que nos inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza antes de entrar propiamente a la ciudad...

-Pero que... qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo.

-No tengo idea dobe-

-Oye idiota sin insultos- decías mientras me señalabas.

Mire hacia todos lados mientras aun caminábamos por las calles vacías. Vimos a varios guardias cerca de la Torre del Kazekage, decidí que lo mejor era ir de inmediato con él, con Gaara. Caminamos hasta estar en frente del edificio subimos las escaleras y entramos al despacho donde este se encontraba.

-Kazekage...- dije siendo interrumpido.

-¿¡Gaara que paso aquí, por que no hay nadie en las calles?!- dijiste de manera casi histérica tomándolo por la chaqueta.

El chico pelirrojo solo nos miro se soltó del agarre de Naruto y sin tanto albur comenzó -¡¡CALMATE NARUTO!! Ayer tuvimos informes de que tres miembros de Akatsuki estaban cerca de la ciudad y así fue, un escuadrón estaba por ahí reconociendo únicamente a... Itachi Uchiha- mirándome al finalizar de decirnos esto.

Cuando dijo Itachi comenzó a hervirme la sangre volviendo a mi mente los recuerdos de aquel día en que todos mis seres queridos fueron... asesinados por él, mi hermano, mis deseos de venganza despertaban de nuevo.

-Por eso desde ayer en la tarde hasta ahora hubo toque de queda en la ciudad, como se reporta que ya no están cerca se ha levantado dicha orden así que todo vuelve a la normalidad excepto por la neblina- concluyó.

-¿Es extraño que haya neblina?- pregunte

-No, es normal pues casi todas las mañanas aquí en Suna la hay- dijo sin tanta preocupación.

-Kazekage-sama traemos este rollo se lo manda la Hokage- dije sacándolo de la mochila y dándoselo posteriormente. -Arigatou Sasuke. Sus nuevas órdenes son: por hoy, descansar se quedaran en mi casa los dos, una vez ahí Temari les dirá dónde dormirán y podrán reabastecerse hoy en la tarde. Mañana prepararán sus cosas para que por la noche partan en búsqueda de tres ANBU de Konoha desaparecidos, entre ellos su capitán-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido Naruto, casi cayéndose al piso de la... ¿impresión?

-¿No oíste dobe? TRES AN-BU DE-SA-PA-RE-CI-DOS-

-Si teme oí, pero el capitán era Sai- decía preocupado.

Hmp copia barata que bueno que desapareció así no molestará más.

-¿Y?- contesté con cierta felicidad. -¡Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?!- gritándome en mi cara.

-Baka, cállate y déjame en paz, a mí no me importan los estúpidos que "se desaparecen" misteriosamente, sin duda son traidores- le dije empujándolo ya que se acercó a mí.

-Kazakage yo me retiro, mañana hablaremos temprano para buscar a los perdedores y tu dobe no llegues tarde o si no ya veras como te va a ir- -Teniéndote para mí solo- pensé. De inmediato salí de ahí antes de que alguien me dijera algo y fui rumbo a casa de Gaara.

-...-

Caminé lentamente y tras varios minutos llegué al hogar de Gaara donde me recibió Temari esperándome en la entrada con una mirada y pose sugerentes.

-Hola Sasuke-kun ¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo de cierta manera coqueta.

-Bien, el Kazekage me dijo que...-

-Si lo sé, ven sígueme- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Una vez dentro de la casa, caminamos hacia unas escaleras subimos, pasamos dos puertas y en la tercera habló mientras la abría.

-Aquí dormirás, en cuanto a Naruto, se quedará con Gaara- terminó y se mordisqueo los labios.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curioso y molesto a la vez.

-Sabemos que te gusta la privacidad así que...- dijo mientras ella, veía mi ¿entrepierna? Yo solo asentí.

¿Por qué pregunte eso?

Ese tarado no me importa en lo mas mínimo; tan solo verlo es un debilucho, con ese trasero que esta... -mmm- pensaba mientras Temari me hablaba.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo dime, yo estaré abajo preparando la cena-

-Hai- afirmé, luego me metí inmediatamente a la alcoba para dormir, descansar de Naruto y todo problema.

Nuevamente recordé, lo ocurrido en días anteriores: el primer beso en mi casa, el sueño que tuve, el incidente cuando dormías, el río donde tú y yo nos espiábamos...

-¿Por qué no olvido lo sucedido? ¡No puede ser!-

No soy gay, pero como me atrae ese rubio baka, no... Yo quiero rehacer mi clan, tener herederos.

Me quede pensando varias horas, hasta que...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

Horas antes con Naruto y Gaara...

Comenzó a mirarme de manera diferente una vez que Sasuke se fue con un toque pervertido en su cara, sentía como si me desnudara sin hacerlo realmente. Estábamos de pie en medio de la oficina, se acerco a mí, para romper el silencio...

-Sasuke nunca cambiará- dijo

-Si, lo sé- dije ante sus palabras y posteriormente di un gran suspiro. -¿Naruto, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Hai- respondí curioso

-¿A ti te gusta Sasuke-kun no es cierto?- cuando lo dijo sin dudar asentí nervioso.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues se nota por la manera en que lo miras y el pues...-

-¿Él qué?-

-Pues él te mira indiferente. ¿Por qué no le dices?-

Me deprimí ante él mientras una cara de lo más triste comenzó a reflejarse en mí.

-Ya lo he intentado varias veces, dos para ser exacto, pero él... me trata como basura no le importo en lo más mínimo solo me desilusiona cada vez más-

-Así que el problema es él- dijo

-Supongo, pero ya no le voy a rogar o... tal vez si hasta que reconozca que me ama.-

Gaara se acercó hacia mí, mientras le daba la espalda y comenzó a basarme en el cuello.

-Gaara ¿qué haces?- No recibí respuesta alguna.

Luego me volteó y abrazándome, empezó a besar mi boca de manera suave y dulce. Poco a poco fui cediendo haciendo que el beso fuera demandante y más apasionado; su traviesa lengua quería explorar mi cavidad, al principio me negué y después accedí, dejándola pasar. Mientras yo soltaba gemidos por el beso me provocaban placer y trataba de ahogarlos en él; además mi temperatura aumentaba por el morbo que me provocaba que alguien nos descubriera en ese instante.

-Mmmm... Gaa... ahhh- trataba de detener sus acciones, no quería arrepentirme...

-Shhh-

Sentía que recorría todo mi cuerpo, espalda, cadera y trasero el cual estrujó como si fuese masa de pan ya que lo apretaba fuertemente con sus manos dándome pequeños masajes; la ropa se convirtió en estorbo para ambos, con tanto movimiento se rozaban nuestras entrepiernas provocando oleadas de placer en ambos. Yo no me quedé atrás, también me deleitaba con su cuerpo taaaaannnn sexy, iba recorriéndolo poco a poco cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Sentíamos estar en el paraíso, a cada instante subía la temperatura con cada acción y gemido. Salté de la impresión y gusto al momento que tocó mi semi erección, desbordando toda la excitación que podía haber en mí.

-Gaa... Gaara, no s..Se si es..- dije entrecortado, separándome del beso aún con el remordimiento y miedo a que...

-Shh solo disfruta- dijo al momento que comenzaba a quitarme la playera dejando mi pecho y torso descubiertos. Lamía mis pezones uno a uno como si fuese un dulce hasta ponerlos duros; iba bajando por mi cuerpo saboreándolo dejándome un rastro de saliva. Llego a mi ombligo y metió su húmeda lengua haciendo círculos y simulando un tipo de penetración con ella, una sensación intensa de placer de nuevo en mí terminando de excitarme, siguió jugueteando ahí un instante y yo seguía gimiendo tapándome la boca para no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llego al borde de mi pantalón lo desabrochó lentamente bajándomelo por completo, dejándome a su merced tocando todo a detalle pies, piernas y muslos deteniéndose en la entrepierna; disfrutó de verme ruborizado por la escena. Lo vi, ruborizado y vi que le molestaba su pantalón, se le veía un gran bulto. Continuó, bajando mis bóxers rápido, dejando todo al descubierto; el éxtasis también le invadía, quería terminar ya.

Tomo mi miembro, me estremecí y un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al sentir su fría mano... y empezó a masturbarme...

TOC, TOC, TOC, alguien llamó a la puerta

-Demonios buen momento- dijo Gaara en voz baja.

-Un momento!- gritó, dejó mi miembro, me miró casi diciéndome vístete o escóndete y se levantó del piso.

Rápido me vestí, no se como, pero lo hice y me senté para que no se notara mi "problema" entre las piernas, trataba de tranquilizarme ya que aún sudaba y respiraba sin parar por lo sucedido. El pelirrojo se sentó tras su escritorio también estaba alterado y con un problema, un gran problema... y cuando estuvo listo hablo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kazekage- dijo un hombre aún tras la puerta.

-Adelante- continuó Gaara

El hombre entró y se acerco a él, hablaron varios minutos en voz baja hasta que se marcho.

Una vez solos nos mirábamos de pies a cabeza como estudiándonos.

-Naruto yo... lo siento-

-No... No tienes por que- dije acariciando su mejilla.

Después de esto Gaara me invitó a comer todavía me veía de manera pervertida; en la calle cuando me descuidé, pellizcó mi trasero y se hizo el inocente.

-¡Gaara!- grité.

-Shh baja la voz, nadie se puede enterar.-

-¿De qué?- pregunté.

Pensó por un momento y evitó completamente mi pregunta.

-Pues… ¿qué te parece si le das celos a Sasuke?- me dijo a la vez que se le iluminaba la cara al decir esto.

-Me gustaría pero no sé como, ni con quien-

-¿Y si yo te ayudara?-

-¿¿Tú??- respondí sorprendido ante su atrevimiento.

-Si, mira nos besamos nos tomamos de las manos... o... tu sabes- terminó su breve explicación y me examinó de pies a cabeza con su mirada.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?, seguro que quieres algo a cambio-

-Para que te engaño si es verdad, lo que yo quiero es…- se fue acercando hacia mí oído a la vez que yo sentía su respiración cerca de mí, comenzó a decirme lo que quería; cuando se apartó de mi…

-¡NANIII! NI LOCO NO PIENSO HACERLO, NO. NO. NO.-grité a la vez que comenzaba a sonrojarme.

Él quería tener una noche conmigo… en la misma c-cama, desnudos...

-Yo no escuche que te quejaras o evitaras lo de hace rato-

-No, como te...- callé ni siquiera terminé lo que iba a decirle, por un momento lo pensé mejor, si era una manera de tener a Sasuke pues estaba dispuesto. Ahora que me daba cuenta Gaara no estaba del todo mal n.n

-Gaara- le dije mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó.

-Esta bien, hay dos condiciones, la primera puedes dormir conmigo pero tienes que estar vestido aunque sea de la cintura para abajo y la segunda nada de sexo de ningún tipo entiendes, menos si estamos en tu casa- aclaré finalmente.

El pelirrojo mostró una expresión de felicidad, aunque de manera arrogante.

-Si, como digas. No sabes lo que te espera... jejeje- diciendo esto último para si.

Al terminar dicha platica, fuimos directo a su casa donde Temari estaba con Sasuke en el patio. Se puso en marcha el nuevo plan ideado por mí y Gaara.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la casa, nos tomamos de la mano, caminamos muy cerca uno del otro, una vez que estuvimos cerca de Sasuke comenzó todo...

-¡Hola Sasuke!- le dije casi gritando para que volteara.

Cuando volteó a verme, vi una expresión que no me esperaba... de indiferencia esa era, el muy baka no sintió nada, nada! Solo seguía comiendo su naranja.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo somos pareja, te avisamos para que no te sorprenda vernos besando o algo así- dijo Gaara a modo de saludo, un extraño saludo.

-Hmp- expreso.

-Que tal Temari, ¿como te va?- dije

-Bien, bien- me dijo sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

Cuando vi a Temari, la quería matar, como se atrevía esa perra a ver a mi Sasuke de esa forma tan, ¡tan lujuriosa! Gaara vio mi expresión y trató de distraerla.

-¿Hiciste de comer?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-Emm... si prepare bento, esta en el refri- aún sin quitarle la vista al azabache.

-Bueno- contestó, antes de ir a la cocina por la comida, me tomó de la mano jalándome directo a la cocina.

Una vez ahí Gaara me abrazó, aún no se por qué pero accedí a ello. Yo me sentía querido no sólo era un objeto, pero no era a quien yo quería...

-¿Que tal si tú y yo concluimos lo que dejamos pendiente?- me dijo cerca del oído, mi punto débil.

-¿A..Aquí? pero si están Sasuke y Temari... no podemos-

-Claro que si podemos, recuerda para es para darle celos a Sasuke- al terminar lamió mi oído, solté un gemido y el también, comenzaba a excitarme.

-Mmm... Cla... claro, estaahh bien-

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Naruto goloso... y Sasuke pervertido quien iba a pensarlo... XD

Bueno como es mi primer intento de lemon, quisiera sus opiniones acerca de este. Igualmente me interesan ideas o reclamos T.T

Dejen reviews (digo si quieren).

Arigatou y nos leemos pronto.

Sasukito-san


	5. 5 Una Broma

La serie de Naruto es de Kishimoto-sama

(Algún día será mía, se vale soñar ¿no? n.n)

Debido a la alerta sanitaria en el país estoy atrapado en mi casa... y pues tengo tiempo para escribir, el problema es la escasa imaginación que tengo. Jejeje Gracias a todos por soportar mis retrasos, metidas de pata y también por los reviews.

Gomen si no conteste alguno. De repente se me olvida, así que si no lo hago es que tengo alguna falla en la memoria.

Siento tener algunos problemas de redacción prometo corregirlos. Emm tiene pocas escenas calenturientas no son muy explícitas, recuerden esta historia es Yaoi!

**Capítulo 5: Una broma**

Como recordarán Naruto tuvo escenas hot en la oficina de Gaara cosa que no concluyeron así que...

_POV Naruto_

-Claro que podemos, recuerda es para darle celos a Sasuke- dijo al momento de lamer mi oído.

-Mmm... Cla... claro... estaahh bien- mis sentidos y la noción del tiempo, los perdí en ese momento. Sentí cómo me tomó y comenzó a cargarme en sus brazos.

Antes de salir de la cocina gritó Temari desde el patio:

-¡Gaara luego venimos no tardamos!-

Creo que Sasuke y Temari habían salido a dar un paseo.

Lentamente iba subiendo las escaleras conmigo en sus brazos dándome suaves besos en mi cara y cuerpo. Entró en su habitación y lentamente me bajó en su cama. Ahora empecé también a besarlo y a darle caricias por encima la ropa sintiendo cada parte de él. Pronto la temperatura comenzó a subir en ambos y se notaba la desesperación así que, comenzó a desvestirme. Al finalizar traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no lo logre, sólo pude quitarle su camisa dejando su pecho y torso a mi vista. Se separó de mí y me observó de pies a cabeza, me sonrojé ante él.

-No tan rápido Naru- dijo.

-¿Que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?- me sacó de onda el que dijera eso, no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

-¿Más interesante?- pregunté curioso

Recibí una mirada, lo que dije él lo tomó como afirmación así que de la nada sacó una venda y la puso en mis ojos, dejándome ciego literalmente. Luego sentí que tomaba mi muñeca y la amarraba a la cabecera de la cama, mientras daba lametones por mi pecho; tomó mi otra muñeca haciendo lo mismo que la otra.

Me acariciaba con sus manos mientras yo daba ligeros gemidos, ya estaba más que listo para lo que viniera, hasta que en un instante se detuvo...

-Espera ahora vuelvo, no te muevas- diciéndolo en tono de burla, a la vez que me besaba.

-Aha- afirmé. Escuché que salió del cuarto dejando la puerta semi abierta, luego oí muchos ruidos. Tardó un rato en volver conmigo. En el rato que estuve solo, se me bajo la "cachondería" y pensé mejor las cosas, sobre lo que estaba haciendo, el tener sexo con Gaara no me llevaría a nada porque a él no lo amo.

Una vez que estuvo conmigo hablé con él...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

En el momento que ambos volvieron los note extraños, como que planeaban algo. Cuando Gaara me dijo que ustedes eran pareja, casi me ahogo con la naranja que comía pero logre disimular y mostrar indiferencia, quería lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta matarlo, ¡ese idiota estaba con mí Naruto! ese mapache joto... un momento por que pensé: mi... ¿Na-ru-to? no puede ser, no... A mi me, me gu-gu-guk... eso. Ay bueno lo acepto me gu-gus-gusta ¡¡guak!! ¡Que estúpida palabra! ...maldito dobe no te daré el placer de escuchar eso de mí.

Tras esto ellos se metieron a la casa, observé que veías a Temari con ganas de asesinarla por que ella no me quitaba la vista de encima. Mientras me terminaba la naranja, ella me propuso ir a dar un paseo, no me haría mal distraerme, por otra parte algo me decía que no era buena idea.

Así que ella aviso desde afuera que luego veníamos.

Comenzamos a caminar, recordé que quería comprar unas cosas pero no llevaba dinero.

-Temari-chan por qué no te adelantas? tengo que volver por algo a la casa- por un lado me alegré de deshacerme de ella se estaba volviendo una molestia para mí.

-Hai, te esperaré en el parque- respondió.

Así que después de ello, regresé a la casa y para no hacer ruido entré por la ventana del cuarto donde me quedaba. Entré lentamente y a tientas, ya que había oscurecido, no prendí la luz y comencé a buscar dinero. Una vez que lo encontré, me di la vuelta para salir por el mismo lugar...

En ese momento escuché unos gemidos provenientes la habitación del mapache con sueño.

Decidí asomarme a ver que pasaba, vi que el pelirrojo salía de su habitación solo con un pantalón puesto. Salí del cuarto donde estaba y me dirigí a la otra, la abrí con cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible...

O.o Lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, Naruto desnudo, amarrado a la cama, vendado, una delicia; comencé a excitarme, el verte así de indefenso me provocaba, quería tirarme encima tuyo y hacerte mío, solo mío.

Estuve unos segundos así hasta que escuché que Gaara se acercaba, ese baka me las pagara pensé. Me moví y me puse en un punto ciego para que no me viera, y una vez que me daba la espalda lo tomé del brazo haciendo que tirara lo que traía y lo tiré por las escaleras, cayendo fuertemente. Bajé las escaleras con total calma.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¿Uchiha qué haces aquí?- preguntó alterado.

-Nada solo pasaba y pues solo quise saludarte- dije en voz baja con mi tono sarcástico a la vez que activaba el sharingan.

-No tienes derecho de...- no lo dejé terminar y lo saque a la calle pateándolo.

-Cállate pedazo de mierda!-

-NO TIENES DERECHO, NARUTO-KUN Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS ¡LO SABES!- continuó con lo anterior, levantándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Como si me importara, además no eres rival para mí-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me preguntó

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, no eres nada mío-

-Pues entonces déjame ir que Naru y yo teníamos una sesión interesante, que aún no concluimos-

-Entonces sólo lo usas- afirmé ante su comentario.

-Se puede decir que... si, tu no lo quisiste así que yo aprovecho-

-...- Comencé a atacarlo tomándolo por sorpresa, él no pudo hacer nada solo trató de defenderse.

-Hn ¿y así eres Kazekage? eres débil- aún atacándolo.

-Cállate- gritó alterado tratando de esquivar mis continuos ataques.

-Si te le acercas o lo lastimas, te mataré ¡entiendes!- le grité

-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!-

El pelirrojo cayó inconsciente en el suelo del patio de la casa sólo con unas cuantas heridas. Tomé a Gaara lo metí a la casa y lo tiré por ahí, para evitar problemas con las personas y autoridades.

Recordé que estabas arriba... no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de estar _**contigo**_, sin darte la razón, inmediatamente subí a la habitación donde estabas.

Entré en el cuarto contemplando aquella belleza que estaba ahí a mi merced, indefenso, cerré la puerta.

-¿Gaara eres tú?- preguntaste un tanto desesperado.

Me fui acercando a ti... comencé a acariciarte con mis manos dando besos por cada parte que iba tocando, haciendo que te estremecieras, dando como respuesta unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos.

El calor comenzó a invadirme, mis deseos de tenerte y hacerte mío se podían cumplir, pero no quería arrepentirme... quería que vieras que era yo el que estaba a tu lado.

-Gaara sabes... lo de la mañana... pues veras... no me pareció lo mejor, pero si lo disfruté- dijo ¿lo de la mañana? ¿A qué se refería?

-...- me quedé callado a ver qué más decías, yo seguía dándote besos en tu cuello y pecho.

-Solo quiero... quiero que... me sueltes, esto de darle celos al teme es buena idea pero no de esta forma-

¡Queeee! pedazo de idiota, por eso tú y él son pareja, pensaba. En ese momento también quise matarte por la estupidez que estabas haciendo. Decidí desatarte de la cama, pero no solté tus muñecas así que las sostuve con mis manos.

-Yo de verdad, espero que Sasuke algún día me diga que también me ama, porque yo a él si lo quiero...- comenzaste a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo único que hice fue soltarte y cubriste tu cara con tus manos, moví un poco una mano de tu rostro y te di un dulce beso en la mejilla como un consuelo.

Salí de ahí antes de que te dieras cuenta que era yo y no Gaara, no sabía a donde ir, me fui a las afueras de la ciudad. Por un lado me daba rabia que tú y el imbécil ese salieran juntos, aunque solo eras usado. De seguro es una broma por parte de los dos para hacerme la vida imposible como siempre, esa fue mi idea.

Pensé toda la noche eso...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Suna...

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche habían tres sombras, al parecer eran ANBU.

-Capitán la casa del Kazakage es ésa ¿qué hacemos?-

-Atacarlo, hay que hacerlo sigilosamente, yo me encargo, ustedes vigilen- dijo el capitán.

-Hai- respondieron ambos.

-Hn- Sasuke bastardo, no sabes lo que te espera, que bien que dejaste tu espada... muahahaha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

A la mañana siguiente...

Conseguí conciliar el sueño sólo 15 minutos recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Desperté y fui directo a la casa del imbécil de Gaara. Algo hizo detenerme en medio del camino, varios ANBU de la arena me detuvieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- grité exaltado al notar que me lanzaban kunais para detenerme.

-Uchiha Sasuke, estas arrestado por intento de asesinato del Kazekage- dijo un ANBU mientras me tomaban de los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no lo he atacado... ¡¡suéltenme cabrones!!- hasta que golpearon mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

Maldito Gaara, no pudo callarse y aparte exagera.

Tras unas horas, estaba yo ahí encarcelado como una vil rata, vigilado por muchos jounins para que no escapara, unos instantes después:

-Uchiha tienes visita, no intentes nada- dijo un hombre.

-Hmp que se valla quiero estar solo- en ese momento sentía que de nuevo todos estaban en contra mía.

-Cállate teme, que estoy aquí para ayudarte- dijiste entrando a donde estaba. -Sasuke, ¿tú lo hiciste?- preguntaste mirándome fijamente.

-...- el silencio se hizo presente no iba a hablar con tanto guardia ahí esperando a que confesara.

-¡¡Teme!!- me gritabas mas desesperado al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡Cállate no tengo porque hablar de esto _**contigo**_!-

-Solo quiero ayudar, de veras- dijiste, me veías de forma compasiva... Ugh compasión nadie mi mira así sólo mi..., el traidor del clan.

-Me importa un rábano que quieras ayudarme ¿sabes?-

En ese momento te pusiste de pie dirigiéndote a varios guardias, les dijiste que querías hablar en privado conmigo, así que se retiraron de ahí.

-...- aún así cambio tu rostro, te enojaste, esa carita hizo darme por vencido.

-Lo ataqué pero no con intención de matarlo- jeje una gran mentira de mi parte, de verdad lo quería matar a ese hijo de...

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

Este idiota me esta sacando la verdad, si le digo porque... se dará cuenta de que yo...

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el 5to. Capítulo n.n esta vez Naru-chan hizo que Sasuke sintiera... emm calentura.

Gaara, pues al parecer es el malo y víctima a la vez.

Y Sasu se vuelve en el príncipe azul... ahh por un instante y en asesino

Ugh...

Que cosas tan cursis escribo, si a alguien se le escapo este virus (cursilería) ¡¡por favor díganme si se quita!!

Si les gusto que bueno si no ni modo jeje es broma.

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	6. 6 Por qué no me dices?

Sasu: ¡¡Naru-chan es mío pobre del que lo toque!!

Bueno jeje ambos y la serie Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno después de casi dos semanas de estar en mi casa encerrado y en vez de hacer tarea pues mejor me puse a escribir y a explotar mi mente n.n

WTF?! ¡¡UNA SEMANA QUÉ TORTURA!! T.T ¡¡NO PODÍA SALIR!!

Jeje gracias por los reviews pocos pero seguros (espero). Últimamente me vienen un millón de ideas pero se me olvidan o las llevo a cabo con otras cosas.

Sin + que escribir, a leer...

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué no me dices?**

_POV Sasuke_

-No puedo decirte el porqué lo hice, yo tengo mis razones-

-Pero Sasuke es la única manera de...- ¡por qué insistes!

-Vete, vete; ya me hartaste además no tienen pruebas de que yo lo haya intentado-

-La verdad es que encontraron tu katana manchada de sangre, al lado del cuerpo de Gaara- dijiste

Cierto yo había dejado mis cosas en la casa...

-¿Y? afrontaré las consecuencias no me interesa lo que me pase- dije decidido por lo que viniera.

-Pero Sasuke yo...-

-¡Que te vayas no entiendes!-

Sin más saliste de ahí tristeando por como te había tratado, otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

De nuevo me tratabas como basura inservible, no volveré a ayudarte... aunque me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar. Salí de ese lugar y me dirigí a ver a Gaara, para ver si podía ayudarte a salir o de perdido saber porque lo atacaste.

Llegué a la clínica y fui directo a la habitación donde se encontraba, por fortuna solo tenía unas heridas leves. Entré y vi a Temari-chan junto a él platicando.

-Ohayo Temari, Gaara- saludé de manera alegre.

-¿Naruto ya encontraron a Sasuke?- preguntó la rubia.

-Hai, lo encarcelaron y esta ahí con su cara de pocos amigos- dije

-¿Sasuke-san?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Si, dicen que él es quien te atacó- dijo Temari.

-¡Qué! pero si él no...- de manera sorprendida lo dijo

-Temari, déjanos solos- dijo el kazekage

-Hai- de inmediato ella salió.

-Sasuke me dijo que te atacó, pero no me dijo porque, así que tú debes saberlo- le dije directo, una vez que terminé de decirle el cambio el tema.

-Él no lo hizo, lo que paso fue que por la noche...

FLASHBACK

3:16 a.m. Una sombra se ve subiendo con una katana en la mano, por un lado de la casa, otras dos solo vigilan... Al llegar a la ventana del Kazakage se escucha que la abren con cuidado. Una vez dentro...

-Jaja Sasuke teme, que bien que estás lejos así él será asesinado y tú el culpable-

Gaara, estaba en el baño pero escucho todo eso.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del baño.

Mientras la sombra se escondía y desenvainaba la katana.

Unos segundos después el Kazekage cae al piso con una leve herida y se ve la katana a su lado. Temari escuchó solo el golpe y se asomó a ver que sucedía.

-Gaara, Gaara- gritaba la rubia.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke ayuda!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Eso es lo que recuerdo, una sombra no vi su rostro pero su voz se me hizo conocida- -Esta bien pero, no respondiste mi pregunta, Sasuke nunca miente- me puse muy serio con él.

-Gomen, yo no puedo decirte- dijo el pelirrojo -Pero no te preocupes Sasuke saldrá hoy mismo-

-Arigatou, Kazekage- dije

-¿Kazekage? ¿De cuando acá tanta formalidad? ¡Hey Naruto!- me gritaba

Por lo visto ninguno de los dos pretendía decirme la verdad...

-Emm... gracias por lo de ayer- dije recordando lo sucedido ayer por la tarde noche.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, tu sabes por comprenderme y soltarme de tu cama... ¿por cierto a dónde fuiste?-

-De nada. Pero... yo no...- no estaba seguro de que le hablaba se notaba.

-Si cuando me dijiste que luego venías, y tardaste mucho, después regresaste, estabas callado y cuando me soltaste me diste un beso, al final desapareciste- le dije prácticamente todo, bueno casi.

-Ah, si eso emm yo fui por ahí- todavía sin comprender afirmó el pelirrojo -¿Y tú a donde fuiste? Porque ya no te vi en la noche-

-Yo... pues me vestí y salí por la ventana a pensar en muchas cosas y regresé hoy en la mañana enterándome de lo sucedido-

-Ah, bien-

-Bueno que te recuperes dattebayo nos vemos-

Salí de ahí y me fui a perder el tiempo ya que no podía hacer nada más que esperar, a que te liberaran y continuar con la misión.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Al medio día, Sasuke ya había sido liberado por órdenes directas del Kazekage, la misión se había cancelado así que...

_POV Sasuke_

-Le agradezco su intervención, Kazeka-ge- dije con mucho esfuerzo ya que estuve obligado a decirlo por que me dijiste que lo hiciera, es raro que yo te hiciera caso pero bueno...

-De nada Uchiha-san- lo dijo también con esfuerzo -Bien, pues debido al problema presentado, su misión de búsqueda se ha cancelado porque los ANBU son los que me atacaron al parecer, así que pueden regresar a Konoha, denle esta carta a Godaime- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Que?!- así que fueron esos inútiles y aparte trataron de culparme, ya verá la maldita copia barata cuando lo vea.

-Si, aunque no lo creas, son traidores como habías dicho así que vayan con cuidado-

-Hai- ambos respondimos a la vez.

-Pues pueden partir cuando lo deseen-

-Como diga- de inmediato salimos de ahí de hecho te jalé para que no renegaras.

-Teme que diablos tienes!-

-Mira tarado...-

-¡Qué! ¿Vas a golpearme o ignorarme?-

Lo de golpear no era tan mala idea.

Saliste del inmueble rápido.

-Bien tendré que preparar todo yo mismo-

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

No se porqué me moleste así que bueno lo hice. Seguía pensando en todo ¿por qué los ANBU quisieron culparte del asesinato? Idiotas ya verán si te hacen algo. Decidí darte otra oportunidad, no me rendiré. Y trataré de olvidar todo lo sucedido con Gaara-kun y los ANBU... si Sai tuvo algo que ver me las pagara...

---Unas horas más tarde---

Estabas ahí con tu pose, te miré de manera lujuriosa jeje me alegré de tenerte nuevamente en mis pensamientos y fantasías.

-¿Naruto, ya estas listo?- preguntaste

-Si ya nos podemos ir-

-Bien-

Salimos y caminamos por unas horas, ibas muy serio, así que rompí el hielo.

-Sasuke no me dijiste porqué atacaste a Gaara...-

Te exaltaste y me viste de manera fulminante.

-No... No tengo porqué decirte- decías de manera que querías evitarme.

-Pero es que me da curiosidad- hice un puchero.

-No era nada importante... entiende- concluiste ese tema -Aquí acamparemos-

-Si, esta bien-

Preparamos esta vez el campamento, cada quien se iba a quedar por su lado. Llego la hora de dormir...

-Que descanses Sasuke-

-Si, igual-

En la madrugada alguien me hablaba...

-Hey mocoso, mocoso despabila-

-Qué ¿quién anda ahí?-

-Soy yo idiota-

-Ahh Kyuubi ¿dónde demonios estabas?-

-Jeje estaba de vacaciones ya que como casi no salgo, pues la producción me dijo que me fuera-

-Si que bien y ¿por que me despiertas?-

-Pues ya me cansé de todas las jaladas que has hecho, además tengo algo que decirte del Uchiha ese-

-Zorro baka ¿Sasuke?-

-Si, pues quién mas-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-¿Recuerdas esa noche que estabas con Gaara, cuando andabas calenturiento?-

-¡Oye! ¿Tú como sabes eso?-

-Es que el Shukaku me dijo todo lo que había pasado-

-Será chismoso- decía, como puedo soportar a este zorro... ¡claro! unos días sin él gracias a la producción.

-Bueno pues me dijo que...-

-NARUTO, NARUTO!!! DESPIERTA BAKA! ya es hora de levantarse- decías mientras me tallaba los ojos.

Ahora gracias a ti no me enteraré que le dijo el otro demonio chismoso al Kyuubi

Me levanté, recogí mis cosas, me lavé la cara y observé que estabas agachado buscando algo...

-Mmm que buen trasero tienes-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaste mientras te ponías de pie.

¿Acaso había pensado en voz alta?

-No nada ¿desayunaremos aquí o en el camino?- solo lo dije para despistar.

-Aquí como no es urgente que regresemos, tomaremos nuestro tiempo- dijiste de manera tranquila ni siquiera notaste que te había cambiado el tema.

-Sasuke, oye ¿ya me dirás porqué atacaste a Gaara?-

-No-

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?-

-No sé-

Tras esa pequeña plática, preparamos y comimos nuestro desayuno; al terminar recogimos y caminamos unas 2 horas.

Cuando pasamos cerca de un lago, te insistí en que estuviéramos un rato ahí, al fin que la borracha de Tsunade nos esperaba hasta dentro de cuatro días, así que había suficiente tiempo para estar a solas. Te convencí después de un rato, y varios pucheros, lloriqueos y berrinches eres difícil ¿sabes? pero accediste. Me deshice de mi ropa quedando en bóxers y corrí al lago para tirarme un clavado. Tú te sentaste a la orilla, solo con un short puesto con el torso descubierto, si que despertabas mis deseos insanos tan solo al verte, noté que evitabas mirarme ¿por qué?

Disfrutabas del tiempo libre, vi en ti una sonrisa... espera ¿una son-sonrisa?

Pensé que estaba loco, tal vez alucinaba me tallé los ojos, eso era real... realmente sonreías, mi Sasuke, en verdad te gustaba estar ahí. Esta podía ser otra oportunidad, ¿que haré esta vez para conquistarte? bueno enamorarte.

Se me ocurrió algo, no muy seguro, pero lo intentaría.

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jeje huy regresamos a las andadas con Naruto... veremos como se la pasan estos tres días y si se resuelven las cosas entre ambos.

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	7. 7 No sé qué hacer!

Naru: yo no soy...

Sasu: ¡Claro que sí y te aguantas dobe!

Kishimoto-sama los creo así que no son míos... aún muahahaha.

Bien debido a la explotación que sufro debido a cierta PERSONA, cada vez que acabo de subir, acaba de leer y me exige el siguiente cap. además, lo quiere leer antes que nadie... (Como me metí en eso?! Oh cierto mi mente, buenas ideas perv). Ok intentare calmarme, me relajaré escribiendo taradés y media que se me venga a la mente... jeje aquí no.

Gracias a todos chicos y chicas (que ellas son la mayoría, creo) por todos los reviews. Todo comentario es bien recibido n.n

Emm... creo que es todo lo que iba a decir así que comencemos!!

**Capítulo 7: No sé qué hacer.**

_POV Naruto_

Ciertamente pensé muy bien la situación cómo hacerle para que cayeras en mi pequeña trampa, intentaré algo nuevo cierto, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo sea con tal de estar junto a ti.

El lugar era apartado así que no habría ninguna interrupción. Una vez que terminé de idear mi plan, te miré, estabas aún sentado a la orilla y noté de nuevo tu sonrisa, esta vez viste que te observaba, así que rápido la borraste de tu hermoso rostro. Ahhh... suspire. Jaja parezco una chica enamorada la típica "colegiala", que absurdo soy ahora.

El plan consistía en fingir que me ahogaba, para ser rescatado por ti, y me dieras respiración de boca a boca jeje muy de película lo se, luego ahí aprovecharía para aferrarme a ti y no soltarte. Pero no serias muy tonto en caer... eso creo.

Así que puse en marcha mi nueva idea, pero antes salí del agua para comer algo, me dio mucha hambre pensar.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

Vi que salías del agua y te dirigías a buscar algo, sin duda era comida, te conozco bien dobe.

Te vi de pies a cabeza y me vino a la mente cuando te encontré desnudo en la habitación indefenso, dispuesto a todo y al verte mojado aquí despiertas mi lado pervertido... me imaginaba una y mil cosas que podía hacerte en ese momento.

Yo estaba en mi mundo prácticamente, pensaba en eso y mucho más.

De repente oí unos gritos de auxilio, eran tuyos, estabas de nuevo en el agua. Pero a que tarado se le ocurre nadar después de comer algo... cierto eres Naruto.

Los gritos se hacían más fuertes, junto con tu desesperación, realmente estabas en peligro. Rápido me metí en el agua para ayudarte; por un lado no quería perderte realmente te estimo.

Cuando estuve a tu lado, te tomé del pecho y te arrastré hacia la orilla.

-Resiste dobe- te gritaba con desesperación, al ver que no reaccionabas te recosté en el suelo.

Traté de socorrerte, lo único que no quería hacer, lo tenía que hacer no había opción, era como una trampa para mí... tener que darte respiración de boca a boca, poder saborear tus rozados labios.

Sin mucha tardanza, abrí tu boca suavemente al igual que la mía y me fui acercando a ti.

Al rozar nuestros labios, comencé a introducir el aire en tu pecho. De repente sentí como tus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y tus piernas se aferraban a mí, evitando que yo me quitara de ahí y continuar con la supuesta ayuda que te daba, que ahora era un beso, un demandante beso.

Tu boca no sabía mal, traté de soltarme lo podía hacer pero yo no quería era la oportunidad perfecta, tú y yo, solos sin interrupciones.

Disfrute tanto estar así de cerca _**contigo**_, sentía que ardía por dentro, podía saborear tus labios de nuevo, nunca te lo diría o admitiría.

Estuvimos así varios minutos, aún no me soltabas no podía seguir con ese "jueguito", así que tuve que zafarme por mi cuenta tratando de levantarme.

-Quítate- dije levantándome y separándome totalmente de tu cuerpo rompiendo el momento anterior.

-Yo etto... gomen- mirándome muy sonrojado y levantándote poco a poco.

-Porqué... me... ¡¿porqué fingías ahogarte!?- te gritaba exaltado

-Es que yo...-

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- realmente pensaba que estabas en peligro y si algo te pasaba, yo... no... Quería perderte. ¡BIEN LO ADMITO SIENTO ALGO POR TI!

-¿Por?- preguntaste interesado

Al recibir esa respuesta te creí un idiota más de lo que ya, por tu "preguntita" tonta e insensata a la vez, me enojé con eso cómo... ¡podías ser así!

Me fui a un lugar apartado lejos del lago llevándome mi ropa para cambiarme y te dejé ahí solo.

-_¿Porqué de nuevo no puedo decirte? Me duele no estar a tu lado, quisiera que mi orgullo que va siempre ante todo... por unos segundos me dejara admitirlo, aunque sea solo _**contigo**_, ante ti dobe._

Regresé vestido al lago ya para irnos. Te miré de nuevo y vi tus cabellos dorados tan seductores... ¡Hey, qué me ocurre! Parezco una chica, diciendo cosas estúpidas y cursis. (io: chicas no se ofendan u.u) Me hablaste ahora con un tono inseguro.

-Sasuke...-

-Qué- mi tono seco y frío se hizo presente.

-Perdón por... por besar... digo fingir ahogarme-

-...-

El silencio perduró en mi varios minutos, ¿había oído bien? ¿por besarme?. Realmente el beso y la situación en que nos encontrábamos me gustó... No tenías que pedir perdón. En mi mente, mi razón y orgullo peleaban una lucha entre ellos.

No se si deba decirte... ¡¿que hago?!... y si... no, no, porque... si en verdad dices lo que sientes; ne no creo que sea verdad. Para qué he de decirte, que pensarán los demás... de mí. Al diablo los otros que digan y piensen lo que quieran.

-De veras lo siento- me veías con un puchero.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quedó claro?-

-Hai ¿y te gustó?-

-¿El que?- pregunté, en realidad pensaba en otras cosas "más interesantes".

-Lo que te di, cuando me dabas respiración, el beso-

En ese momento me quedé sin palabras, un leve sonrojo se posó en mí, evité que me vieras así que comencé a caminar rápido sin rumbo.

-Eh... vámonos-

-Hey no tan rápido Sasu... perdón, perdón, Sasuke- me decías a la vez que tratabas de alcanzarme.

Tenia que decirte pero no podía, aun mí maldito orgullo estaba muy por encima... pero si algo te pasaba, no se que haría si te pierdo dobe.

Mientras caminábamos iba pensando eso... qué hacer.

Mi dilema se extendió hasta la tarde aún no me decidía...

Cuando nos dio hambre a ambos, nos detuvimos a comer algo. Nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a cenar, tras unos instantes rompí el silencio quería ver que tan honesto eras conmigo, para ver si así, me podía rebajar un poco aunque no creo lograrlo.

-Dobe ¿porqué tú y Gaara se hicieron novios?-

-Hm-hm-hm...- te atragantabas, creo que fui muy directo.

-Cof... Pues veras...- dudabas ante mi pregunta, quería saber la respuesta, aunque la supiera.

No me contestabas quedaste muy pensativo tras ello, seguía esperando a ver que me decías...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto n.n_

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, fue como cuando me enteré de la relación de Iruka y Kakashi. ¿Por qué te interesaba eso?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- te dije

-Yo, pues... ¡responde! No me cambies el tema- gritaste, algo sabías sobre eso pero ¡¿como?! si tú ni siquiera estabas...

-No tengo por que contestarte-

-Ahora usas lo que yo también te digo ¿no?- decías disgustado.

-Pues sí fíjate, así como tú cuando no me respondiste yo lo hago igual- te dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Hmp... Que te parece si tú me respondes y yo te digo algo a cambio... lo que quieras, te diré la verdad, sólo te responderé una pregunta así que piénsalo- esa era una oferta tentadora podía preguntarte lo que quisiera y tu me dirías la verdad...

-¿L-lo lo que sea?-

-Si cualquier cosa- respondiste seguro

Al momento extendiste tu mano para cerrar el trato. Tras una larga meditación (no mas de 15 segundos) también extendí mi mano y tomé la tuya dándonos un apretón.

-Acepto, yo te digo porque Gaara fue mi koi y tú responderás mi pregunta-

-Hai- asentiste.

-Espera... ¿fue tu koi? ¿Acaso terminaron?- preguntaste un tanto ¿ilusionado? que extraño actuabas...

-Si, terminamos el día del incidente- ciertamente no hubo relación amorosa alguna, pero si iba a haber otro tipo de relación, pero eso es pasado.

-...- quedaste callado, pensabas algo.

-Fue mi koi porque yo quería dart... ¡¡Aaaaaaa!!- un kunai había sido lanzado desde algún punto hiriéndome en el brazo.

-Ups... falle... Muahahaha- dijo con tono sarcástico y con mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto Sasu

-No te interesa, solo vengo por lo que es mío- dijo viéndome directamente.

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naru-chan estás en las grandes ligas.

Dejen reviews los que quieran n.n

Disculpen los retrasos y las redacciones... de los capítulos anteriores, la maldita computadora murió y mis padres me dijeron que tendría otra hasta em... junio... y es mayo falta un mes exactamente, no les fallaré con los caps. pero tal vez tarde un poco más de lo normal T.T

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	8. 8 Unas visitas inesperadas

Uchiha Anna: Yo no he explotado a nadie (pedazo de idiota me delató ya vera como le va a ir, lo ahogaré en la taza del baño muahahaha cof cof cof ya estoy vieja para estas risas malvadas)

Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto son entera propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hola! Como últimamente tengo tarea (la cual hago siempre al final) pues me ha faltado inspiración e ideas, gracias a todos por los reviews y por tooodas las visitas, animan y a veces inspiran XD. Por cierto ya he corregido todos los capítulos que he escrito, modifiqué solo unas cosillas dense una vuelta para recordar lo pasado n.n

Espero disfruten de este capítulo, gomen por el retraso u.u

**Capítulo 8: Unas visitas inesperadas.**

_POV Naruto_

-¡¡Pedazo de idiota me las pagarás!!- gritaste al momento de que activabas el Sharingan.

-Cálmate hermanito solo vengo por Naru, mi Naru- poniendo énfasis en esto último.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, porqué haces esto?!- grite con desesperación.

-Te responderé eso después Narutin, solo vine por ti así que prepárate para irnos-

-¿Narutin? ¡Qué estupidez es esa!- tras esto solo sentí un golpe en la cabeza, perdiendo la noción de todo lo que paso a mi alrededor.

-...-

Pasó un tiempo hasta que recuperé el sentido me dolía mucho la cabeza. Estaba en una guarida parecida a la de Orochimaru acostado en el suelo, era muy oscura, fría y un tanto húmeda. Me dio miedo, tenía que salir de ahí. Al levantarme me dirigí a la única salida visible una puerta muy bien cerrada, traté de abrirla pero fue imposible.

-¿Naru?- una voz detrás mío dijo.

-¿Sa-Sai?- pregunté dudoso, qué hacia ahí si él... Al momento la puerta se abrió y apareció otro Sai.

-Qué demonios, pero... pero...- me quedé en shock al ver a Sai y luego al otro.

-Naruto soy yo Sai, vine por ti- dijo el que estaba en la puerta.

-No le creas yo soy el verdadero, estuve atrapado aquí desde hace varios días...-

-Yo no...- ¡qué rayos pasaba! dos chicos exactamente iguales que decían ser el verdadero; una o estaba soñando o me afectó el golpe, tanto, que ya veía doble.

-Sasuke... au-xi-lio!- estaba aterrado, no sabía qué hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

Ese traidor posesivo llegó en mal momento, al fin me decido hablarle al dobe de lo que siento y llega a interrumpir... Me dio otro motivo para matarlo.

Activé el Sharingan, y vi que Naruto caía al suelo, no pude hacer nada ya que ambos desaparecieron en segundos.

-Naruto...- caí de rodillas al suelo, me sentí como un inútil al no haber hecho algo para ayudarte.

-Ese baka me las pagará... esta y todas las demás-

No quise dejar esto así, comencé a explorar la zona hasta que sentí tu chackra débilmente, tenía una idea de dónde te podrías encontrar. Estuve atento y para mi sorpresa llegué a una antigua base de Akatsuki, al parecer estaba abandonada, pero podía apostar a que estabas ahí.

Entré con cuidado para no causar mucho alboroto; la maldita base era como un laberinto, tenía muchas puertas y pasillos, se me hizo muy familiar.

Abrí puerta tras puerta viendo en su interior y en ninguna vi señal alguna tuya ni de nadie más; hasta que vi una sombra negra y unos ojos carmesí en uno de los cuartos.

-Vaya hermanito, cómo has crecido- esa voz, era él, mi... hermano Itachi.

-Itac... ¡¡tú maldito traidor!! ¡¡Qué diablos haces aquí!!- mi furia comenzó a brotar con tan solo verlo y me recordaba lo sucedido hace varios años.

-Pues verás, Naru-chan está como invitado principal en nuestro ritual para quedarnos con el Kyuubi y también para calmar otras necesidades de la organización, como tú comprenderás- respondió de manera fría y con una mirada pervertida.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- si algo me afectaba es que pudiera pasarte algo Naru; Itachi se dirigió hacia mí y me acosó de cierta forma, causándome escalofríos.

-¿Asustado? No eres nada ni nadie para ordenarme otouto baka, además en qué te afecta ¿acaso él es tu koi? Él es la razón ¿verdad? Te mantiene ocupado y te olvidas de tu venganza la que según tú, algún día completarías. Hm otra razón para disfrutarlo más, será muy... excitante- Esto me dejo sin habla, el muy imbécil quería humillarme y dañarme más de lo que ya...

-...-

-¿Pocas palabras hermanito? Bueno no es novedad... es hora de irme ¡ah! y me llevaré al rubito como sabes, ni lo busques que lo haremos gozar un rato y luego nos desharemos de él- tras lo dicho desapareció en una nube de humo.

Tenía que apresurarme y encontrarte antes que Itachi escapara _**contigo**_ en su poder, no podía permitir que te dañaran y menos por parte de él.

-¡¡Aniki baka, no dejaré que dañes otra parte importante en mi vida!!-

Salí del cuarto rápidamente, me sentía extraño después de ese encuentro inesperado, la desesperación por encontrarte fue aumentando.

Camine un poco más y después todo me empecé a sentir mal, mi vista comenzó a nublarse... algo... me...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

Debía estar soñando o algo similar ¡porque veía doble! ¡Cómo puede ser eso! Sai y... Sai diciéndome que ambos eran el verdadero.

-Jejeje chico que gran problema te cargas-

-¿Kyuubi?-

-¡Quién más tarado!- dijo de manera brusca.

-Déjame en paz ¿qué no vez el problema que tengo ya?-

-Si "los veo" por eso te ayudaré, solo déjame salir un rato y yo me encargaré de esto, será muy divertido y didáctico. Por cierto... con respecto a lo del otro día no terminé de contarte-

-¿Lo del otro día?-

-Si baka, lo que me contó el Shukaku sobre el Uchiha- La tentación era grande, saber lo que el otro demonio le había contado al Kyuubi sobre Sasuke, pero había otras cosas importantes en ese instante.

-Este no es el momento maldito zorro-

-Bueno, pero no te lo contaré después-

-Pero...-

-¡¡Naruto, Naruto, despierta!!- alguien me despertaba creo que si soñaba después de todo.

-¿Qué... quién... Sasuke? ¿Dónde estoy?- estaba confundido ya no sabía ni dónde me encontraba.

-No soy Gaara, rápido levántate tenemos que salir de aquí estamos en peligro- no dejaba de vigilar el lugar.

-¿¡Pero qué... qué pasa!?-

-No es momento de explicaciones, anda vámonos- Rápido me levanté y salimos de ahí, se escuchaban muchos ruidos como si se estuviese efectuando una batalla.

Y así era, Deidara e Itachi luchaban contra varios ANBU de la arena, ahí también estaban Kankuro y Temari. Tratamos de pasar desapercibidos para evitar cualquier problema aun mayor. Salimos de ese lugar y Gaara me llevó a una base aliada.

-Gaara ¿dónde... dónde está Sasuke?- algo aquí no me dejaba estar tranquilo.

-No lo sé- dijo triste evitando mas contacto conmigo.

-Pero... Sasu...ke...- no podía creerlo, hace unas horas estaba junto a ti y ahora ya no... -¿Qué ocurrió?- tenía que acabar con esa duda.

-La verdad es que llevamos varios días buscándolos a ustedes dos-

-¡Cómo! ¿Varios días?-

-Hai, desde que se fueron de Suna pasaron los días y la Godaime me reportó que no habían llegado, así que se mandó una orden de búsqueda a todas las aldeas-

-Entonces ¿cuántos días hemos estado desaparecidos?-

-Una semana y tres días, hasta ahora solo te hemos localizado a ti-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto tiempo?- esa era una noticia no muy buena.

-Si, pudimos localizarte porque unos ANBU me comunicaron que habían visto a varios Akatsuki cerca. Y... no sé como decirte...-

-¿Todavía falta?- Esto iba de mal en peor.

-Y de Sasuke, todo lo que tenemos de él es esto- me mostró un sobre cerrado, tenía mi nombre en el frente y algo traía dentro.

-No lo quise abrir porque esto era sin duda para ti- dijo el pelirrojo.

Sin esperar le quité el dichoso sobre y lo abrí.

Dentro tenía un collar con el escudo de la familia Uchiha, el que Sasuke nunca se quitaba y un papel.

"Gu**dé esto **ra *i,

G***en

Sa***e".

La letra era casi ilegible, pero estaba seguro de que era de Sasuke. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no podía creer eso... te había perdido y al parecer... por, por, siempre. Ya no estaría con-_**contigo**_.

-¡¡¡¡SASUKEEEE!!!!-

Me tiré de rodillas al suelo.

-Naruto yo...- el pelirrojo trataba de consolarme, pero eso sería imposible, si Sasuke no estaba conmigo no tenía una razón para...

Continuará?...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Uff por fin después de varias semanas sin actualizar, ya estoy aquí. Aclaro, las visiones de Naruto eran producidas por Itachi ya saben, el sharingan. Y los asteriscos (*) omiten letras n.n

¿Dudas? en los reviews las contestaré.

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	9. 9 Recuerdos y un uke resignado

Masashi Kishimoto es un gran hombre sin él no haría este fic... algún día me robare sus personajes.

Que tal ya vine de nuevo... Creo que me he hecho famoso con varios lectores... si como no. Bueno eso no me importa (en realidad si porque me ayudan y aportan ideas) mientras haya quien lo lea.

Creo que el anterior capitulo estuvo dramático, pero bien ya lo hice.

Superemos ese trauma y comencemos otro, tal vez se pongan tristes o pervs quien sabe...

Dudas, quejas, lloriqueos, todo es bienvenido.

Continuemos n.n

Capitulo 9: Recuerdos y un uke resignado.

-Itachi baka te equivocaste- decía Deidara.

-Cállate como si no lo hubiese notado...-

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Naruto

-Gaara... puedo quedarme unos días para...- insistí al pelirrojo.

-Claro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Las lágrimas me brotaban al creer que nunca te volviese a ver.

Después del incidente en la base esa, regrese con Gaara a Suna y me quede varios días ahí para ver si tenían noticias tuyas pero nadie traía ninguna novedad.

Me fui después de dos semanas de estar en ese lugar, con todo lo que me quedaba de ti, ese colgante que me dejaste el cual era tú favorito, único, nunca te lo quitabas.

Una vez...

FLASHBACK

En un día cualquiera, cuando aun Sasuke no se iba de la aldea. Estaban sentados en un prado junto al rio.

-Sasuke- me acerque a ti lentamente

-Qué quieres-

-¿Puedo ver tu colgante?- me mataba la curiosidad el poder tocarlo.

-No-

-¿Por qué?- te insistía para poder verlo más cerca.

-Porque no, es mío-

-¿Tan siquiera puedo tocarlo? Anda si- con un puchero en la cara

-No dobe- te paraste y fuiste de ahí.

-¡¡Teme!!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aun cuando te fuiste y a tu regreso a Konoha, te vi con ese mismo colgante, era muy especial para ti.

Al llegar a Konoha hable con Tsunade-sama sobre todo lo que ocurrió, quería saber si algo tenían que ver los ANBU desaparecidos. Desde que llegamos a Suna hasta cuando Gaara fue por mi hace unas semanas todo eso escucho la Oba-chan bueno omití "ciertas partes" que ella no podía enterarse. Salí de ahí y fui directo a mi casa para descansar.

-¿Naruto, seguro que estas bien?- preguntaban todos los que me conocían, cuando iban a verme o al encontrarlos en la calle. Se preocupaban al no verme como antes alegre y rebosante de energía.

-Si estoy bien, de veras- lo digo y muestro una sonrisa casi forzada saliendo de ahí pronto, evitando extender más las conversaciones.

Sé muy bien sobrellevar estos momentos, porque ya me han pasado varias veces con muchas personas... bueno esta vez es diferente, porque es como...

No puedo evitarlo, ¡¿Sasuke donde estas?!

Ya han pasado tres meses mi vida ahora es todo un asco no he recogido mis cosas, he descuidado mi higiene, ya no salgo, ni por comida. Mis sueños se han roto completamente, tú estabas dentro de todos ellos; me olvide de ser Hokage y no hablo con nadie ni con mis amigos más cercanos.

Iruka y Kakashi me visitan diario para hacerme compañía y llevarme un poco de comida, dicen que debo superarlo parece tan fácil como si borrara algo escrito con lápiz, pero nadie comprende este dolor... Ero-sennin también me dice lo mismo, el problema es que cada vez te recuerdo mas no lo puedo soportar ni evitar, te extraño mucho.

-¿Chico estas bien?-

-Ahora que quieres Kyuubi, puedes dejarme en paz-

-Te puede sonar raro de mí, pero esta vez si me preocupas-

-...- No le respondo ni a esa bola de pelos, claro como si fuera cierto.

-Anda hay que matar a alguien, eso te subirá el ánimo-

-...- Con mi ánimo su solución es la más congruente en este momento.

-Chico, chico...- insiste el zorro -Recuerdas lo que te iba a decir hace mucho sobre el Uchiha?-

-...- Vaya algo que puede interesarme al fin.

-Lo que me entere es que la noche que estabas calenturiento, Sasuke peleo con Gaara-

-¿Y?- eso ya lo sabía.

-Peleaba por ti baka-

-¿Por mi? No debes haber oído mal- No le creo tal vez sea una de sus mentiras para "reanimarme".

-Es la verdad yo lo oí con estas grandes orejas-

-...- En verdad por más que trataba no podía creerle, si yo no te importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Kyuubi déjame solo-

-Ne, como quieras-

FLASHBACK

Naruto recordó la noche que estuvo con Gaara.

-¿Gaara eres tú?- recuerdo que estaba alterado, ya llevaba unos minutos esperando su regreso.

Sentí que comenzó a besarme y a tocar mi cuerpo, esta vez sentí algo diferente no sé cómo explicarlo... sé que era excitante pero de otra forma que solo sentiría con...

-Gaara, sabes... lo de la mañana... no me pareció lo mejor pero si lo disfruté- trataba de calmarlo para que me dejara. Se quedo en silencio total, pero aun seguía con los besos haciéndome estremecer.

Dije algo más y su respuesta fue soltarme del amarre de la cama, esta vez tomo mis muñecas.

-Yo espero que Sasuke algún día me diga que también me ama, porque yo a él si lo quiero- Comencé a llorar y me cubrí el rostro con mis manos. Luego sentí que me movía un poco una mano y me dio un dulce beso.

Esa calidez, los labios todo me pareció muy familiar... algo que a Gaara le faltaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tal vez el Kyuubi tenga razón...

--Unos días después--

POV Naruto

Escuche que tocaban la puerta principal como locos, a quien se le ocurre visitarme a estas horas son las 23:39. Me levante sin ánimos de mi cama ya que no tenía prisa alguna.

-¿Quien?- pregunte tras la puerta

-Soy Sakura-

Abrí un poco la puerta para que no se viera mi mugrero.

-Sakura- no me emocionaba verla, me estaba volviendo frio e introvertido.

-Hola Naruto ¿còmo te encuentras?-

-Eee... bien-

-Naruto la Hokage quiere verte- dijo la pelirrosa tomándome del brazo

-¿Que pasa?-

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que viniera por ti, vamos hay que apresurarse-

-No tengo ánimos de salir, además apenas he dormido en estos meses y estoy muy cansado. Dile a la Godaime que voy otro día, hasta luego- Me solté de su agarre y cerré la puerta poniéndole seguro, subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama.

Otra vez tocaban la puerta.

-¡¡VETE SAKURA QUIERO DESCANSAR!!- grite desde mi cuarto, juro que eso se escucho hasta la torre Hokage.

Siguió insistiendo en la puerta pero no me moleste en levantarme de nuevo, la Oba-chan podía esperar unas horas más.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Sasuke

A decir verdad no sé qué es lo que paso, después del encuentro con mi aniki me sentí mal y caí al suelo. Al despertar me encontraba en un cuarto con Itachi junto a mí y dijo que quería negociar conmigo. Dijo que me tendría bajo su control y que hiciera lo que él me dijera, a cambio de que te dejara escapar. Acepté, porque no sabía dónde estabas era la única opción. También él engaño a los de la organización diciendo que me había transformado en ti. Si no lo hubiese hecho estarías en manos del pervertido de mi hermano y de esos gays reprimidos. No quiero perderte Naruto la verdad si te... a-am-am... ahora yo estoy aquí atrapado con estos perdedores sin esperanza de poder salir ya que soy vigilado a toda hora, además de estar encerrado.

-Tonto hermano preferiste ser tú la víctima, a la organización no le sirves de nada pero a mi si- Itachi entro en la celda en donde estaba y todo me lo decía al oído.

-Aléjate idiota- trate de golpearlo pero estaba atado de manos y pies.

-Que carácter te cargas, deberías de relajarte un poco- siento que se acerca a mí, estaba muy, muy cerca.

En ese momento comencé a sentir nerviosismo, sentí su mano en mi pierna, fue subiendo poco a poco de manera lenta y un tanto desesperante. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y empecé a temblar, el muy baka pretendía algo insano y en mis planes no pretendía ser uke de nadie pero con el trato que hicimos no podría evitarlo.

-Hermanito ahora que lo noto te ves muy bien muy... sexy y apetecible-

-Quítate pervertido, ya sé lo que planeas y no pienso ser tu uke-

-Anda será muy divertido y no me imagino cómo te pondrás, a decir verdad si pero quiero comprobarlo-

-Hijo de...- callo mi boca comenzando a besarme salvajemente mientras me manoseaba por todo el cuerpo.

Me daba asco el que me besara, su lengua se metía dentro de mi boca era desagradable; sus manos acariciaban mi trasero apretándolo fuertemente.

-Esto es muy excitante, no sabes cuantas veces imagine esto- dijo cuando se separo de mi después de un rato -Pasemos al plato fuerte- Tras esto bajo mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers, dejándome totalmente a su merced.

-¡¡Detente o no respondo!!- mi furia estaba desbordándose.

-Oh una amenaza del pequeño Sasuke, "tu amiguito" no piensa lo mismo-

Me dio vuelta pero yo pude darle una patada en la cara como respuesta.

-Creo que no serás tan fácil como los demás ¿ya te olvidaste de nuestro trato?-

-No- dije resignado

-Entonces copera-

Al parecer mi orgullo lo tendría que dejar a un lado por un rato.

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí termina el capitulo 9, Sasuke uke XD B-chan complacida un poco de itasasu.

Reviews?

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	10. 10 Seré violado

Sasuke es de Naru, pero se lo presta a casi todos los personajes de la serie... XD Todos son de Kishimoto-sama.

Jeje aquí de nuevo... damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, abuelitas abuelitos y todo el publico amante del sasunaru, gaanaru, itasasu entre otros e incluido el yaoi. Es mi capitulo 10 T.T Muchas gracias a los lectores que me animan (otros obligan) a escribir, por todos los consejos, ideas, cualquier duda o aclaración, queja, mentada de madre y/o insulto XD.

Por mayoría y para mi desgracia he incluido lemon itasasu así que ojala estén complacidas.

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 10: Seré violado.

Como recordaran Sasuke estaba con Itachi en una pose comprometedora...

POV Sasuke

Mi estúpido aniki se aprovechaba del trato que hicimos, sin embargo como soy hombre de palabra, tuve que ceder a sus deseos impuros. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo e Itachi estaba atrás de mi listo para hacerme suyo durante un largo rato, será pervertido. Cerré mis ojos no podía creer lo que me sucedía en esos instantes, rogaba por que algo sucediera en ese momento.

-¡¡Itachi!! ¡Donde demonios estas, tenemos un problema!- gritaba Deidara desde uno de los pasillos.

-Arg mal momento, terminaremos esto después Sasuke- dijo poniéndome los bóxers de nuevo.

Me alegre de que nada mas sucediera, o no por el momento. Salió de ahí y fue con el rubio a resolver sus problemas. "Si logro salir virgen de esto prometo que iré contigo a decirte te..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Naruto

Al día siguiente después de la "visita" nocturna de Sakura, me levante cerca del anochecer, por fin después de varios meses pude dormir un poco mas. Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraya no me visitaron la última semana, así que no tuve comida o noticias algunas en una semana completa. Me metí al baño para ducharme, para después salir al Icharaku a comer algo de ramen, estaba más animado para salir después de un largo rato. Aun no me había resignado a no verte mas, no lo podía evitar.

También aprovecharía ir con la Hokage a ver que era lo que quería.

Salí después de eso a la calle. Todos los habitantes me veían extraño, yo iba con la cabeza baja, pensando en los buenos y pervertidos momentos que tuve contigo.

Me tope con Kiba quien venia con Lee y hablaron conmigo un poco en el camino rumbo al Icharaku.

-Naruto ¿como estas?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Bien, creo- respondí.

-¿Ya te enteraste?- pregunto el cejas de azotador muy animado e interesado.

-¿De qué?- la verdad desde hace varias semanas deje de ver el periódico y mis senseis omitían darme algunas noticias no tan buenas, para no complicar mas mi situación.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas nada baka, si esto te interesa mas a ti que a nadie?!- gritaba Kiba.

-Es que yo...-

-Si todo mundo lo sabe, estas triste por Sasuke, que no tienen noticia alguna de él y por tanto ya lo dan por muerto- dijo Kiba, al instante de terminar Lee le tapo la boca para que yo no escuchara el final de su sermón, pero ya era tarde.

-...- No pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mí mojando mi rostro.

-Ves lo que hiciste tarado- decía Lee.

-Naruto, discúlpame lo lamento- decía desesperado Kiba.

-N-No te preocupes, ¿y que es eso que yo no me he enterado?-

-Cierto pues, como te lo diré... mejor que te lo diga la Hokage-

-¡¡Me molestan y causan que me ponga triste para nada!!- me enfado que ese par solo me ilusione. Los chicos se fueron después de un buen Rasengan fallido. Tal vez tengan noticias tuyas me conformo con que estés bien.

Llegue al Icharaku y pedí un bol de ramen, la impaciencia estaba presente ya quería saber que era eso que según todos, era muy importante para mi.

Así que no me pude contener deje el plato de ramen a medio comer y fui directo a la torre Hokage lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue entre a la oficina de golpe.

-Godaime que es lo que sabe de Sasuke?- Para qué saludar, mejor iba a lo que me interesaba.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Si es que todos comentan algo, pero no se si sea...-

-Naru de Sasuke solo sabemos lo que tu me contaste- me desilusiono por completo.

-Entonces que era...-

-Era sobre la decisión de mi sucesor, el Sexto Hokage te he elegido a ti-

-Ah eso... gracias pero no acepto el puesto-

-¡¿Como?!- Tsunade casi salta encima de mí al escuchar su respuesta.

-Si, no quiero ser Hokage-

-¡¿Porque?! Si ese ha sido tu sueño desde la infancia-

-Lo se, pero había otro mas importante que ya no puedo cumplir, si estuviera aquí aceptaría con gusto- La verdad el sueño importante eras tu Sasuke hubieses sido mi guardaespaldas personal, que me vigilara las 24 horas del día... seee. Godaime me vio raro ya que me puse rojo y de mirada pervertida.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto...

POV Sasuke

No he dormido durante varios días, con el pendiente de perder mí... dignidad. Itachi ya no ha vuelto desde que se fue y agradezco que no volviese.

-Sasukito ya vine- demasiado bello para ser verdad.

-¡¿Que mierda es esa?!- grite exaltado por lo que dijo.

-¿Sasukito?-

-Si eso, las únicas que lo dicen son las perdedoras, esas kunoichis- Me revienta que digan mi nombre en diminutivo y viene el tarado de mi hermano con sus niñerías.

-Pues te aguantas y ya que resolví mis asuntos, volvamos a lo que dejamos pendiente-

-¡Espera! antes quiero hablar contigo- La verdad planee algo que arrastraría muy bajo a mi orgullo, pero era una manera de escapar.

-Que quieres, solo retrasas lo inevitable-

-Si eso ya lo se- o sea ya me daba por violado -veras es algo que te conviene- Itachi se acerco a mi lentamente y se arrodillo frente a mi.

-Bien habla- decía interesado mi aniki.

-Tu quieres que yo sea tu uke ¿no? mira si yo copero en TODO lo que quieras y/o deseas, tu me dejas ir a cambio de eso- lo dije de manera segura apostando a que aceptaría sin dudarlo.

-Suena tentador ¿pero si quiero repetirlo? Una vez no me basta-

Eso no estaba dentro de mis planes, se me olvida que no eres tú, Naruto.

-Bien pues...-

-No acepto tu idea para escapar de mí-

-Espera yo...-

En ese instante comenzó a besarme en la boca, por lo visto le gustaba interrumpirme cuando iba a decirle algo. Me acariciaba con sus manos todo el cuerpo esta vez con más detalle y lentitud. La verdad esto si era excitante ¡pero me niego a ser uke! Fui cediendo poco a poco participando en sus acciones, vi que se quitaba la bata de las nubes rojas que siempre traía y se quito la playera que traía dejando su pecho y torso al descubierto. No estaba tan mal después de todo; quito mi playera dejándome en bóxers, esta vez Itachi quería disfrutar el momento. Me daba besos en el cuello, bajaba por el pecho hasta topar con mis pezones dando mordiscos hasta que se endurecieran. Yo trataba de ahogar mis gemidos para no darle la razón de que eso me gustaba y llenaba de placer. Llego a mi ombligo y metió su lengua jugueteando ahí por un rato, desbordando mis emociones y subiendo más mi temperatura.

Cuando llego al borde de mi bóxer se detuvo y se quito los pantalones quedando desnudo... si desnudo, como era de suponerse el muy pervertido no usaba ropa interior.

-Te gusta lo que vez, Sasuke- diciendo esto en mi oído.

Claro que me gustaba pero no iba a decírselo a ese idiota, cuando me descuide bajo por completo mi última prenda, tirándola por ahí.

-En verdad si que has crecido otouto recuerdo cuando yo te bañaba, todo eso era muy pequeño y ahora lo que veo no es como lo recuerdo-

Si que le gustaba humillarme ¿o alagarme? Quien sabe.

-Mejor continuemos-

Tras la pequeña charla prosiguió donde se había quedado, fue bajando hasta llegar a mi erección, tomándola con su mano y empezó a moverla lentamente, era algo muy desesperante pero me gustaba el ritmo con que lo hacía. En un descuido, deje salir un fuerte gemido que me estremeció por completo.

-Que bien que lo disfrutas y eso que aun no pasamos al plato fuerte-

-Cállate baka- todo por mi descuido.

Soltó mi miembro, se agacho y le dio un lametón desde la base hasta la punta.

-Ahhhh- ya no pude contenerme mas eso era muy excitante. -Quieres darte prisa esto es desesperante-

-Vaya entonces si te gusta-

-¡No! Claro que no-

-Bien entonces me detendré- se levanto y fue tomando su ropa.

-Espera...- como es que caí tan bajo.

Tiro de nuevo sus cosas se acerco de y esta vez introdujo mi miembro en su boca, era muy cálida, húmeda y con su lengua jugueteaba, era tan placentero que sentía que iba a correrme de inmediato en su boca. Gemía cada vez mas fuerte y en el lugar se hacia eco.

Cuando estuve a punto de llegar al clímax, Itachi se detuvo dejándome con las ganas de terminar esa tortuosa escena, cambio de posición y dejo su miembro frente a mi.

-Anda hermanito es tu turno, chúpamela- lo acerco pero no abrí mi boca. Al no ceder, Itachi se enfado y me mordió en el cuello provocando que gritara, aprovechando para meterme su pene completamente. Movía sus caderas para tener mas contacto con mi boca, yo con mi lengua lamia lo que estaba a mi alcance y trataba de hacerlo mismo que él había hecho anteriormente, cuando vi que Itachi se estremeció, le di una mordida y saco por completo.

-Hijo de puta, me las pagaras- dijo al momento de darme vuelta para dejarle mi entrada expuesta, me acerco tres dedos a mi boca para que los lamiera, pero me negué a hacerlo.

-Vamos Sasu, ambos sabemos que quieres hacerlo- Aun así no cedí. -Bueno ya que no quieres hacerlo por las buenas lo hare por las malas-

Se posiciono detrás de mí, y con una fuerte estocada se introdujo por completo en mí.

-¡¡Aarrgg!!- Grite ante el dolor, punzante y también placentero al mismo tiempo, lo sentía tan dentro de mi. No quiso esperar a que me acostumbrara a la intromisión, y comenzó a penetrarme rápido y fuerte, aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo. Itachi disfrutaba tenerme así, cambió de posición y puso mi pierna en su hombro para que llegara más dentro aun de mí, hasta que tocara ese punto donde sentía que me desbocaba por completo, donde mis sentidos ya no respondían y solo podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos, sintiéndome en el paraíso. Mi cuerpo comenzó a ponerse tenso, estaba por terminar; Itachi me envestía salvajemente tomo mi pene entre sus manos masturbándome al ritmo de las envestidas y de nuevo comenzó a besarme en el cuello. Todo esto era a un ritmo frenético que parecía que nunca se acabaría. Poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, mientras que sentía un liquido caliente y espeso entre mis piernas y sobre mi abdomen. Mi aniki cayó rendido al suelo encima de mí aplastándome, salió lentamente de mí.

-Mejor de lo que me imaginaba Sasu-chan, no pensé que lo disfrutaría tanto- dijo a mi oído.

-…- para que hablar solo le daría la razón.

Perdón Naruto… En mis pensamientos solo pedía eso, que algún día me perdonaras por esta estupidez que hice.

Continuará…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ahí esta complacidas las fans del itasasu.

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, de verdad necesito saber que tal me quedó T.T

Habrá nuevas sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo… bueno eso espero XD

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	11. 11 Encuentro

Ita: ¿Quieres repetir hermanito?

Sasu: no

Ambos y todos los de la serie fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto n.n

Como se dieron cuenta actualicé tres capítulos casi seguidos reponiendo un poco el tiempo que no lo hice. Al fin vacaciones, tiempo para pensar y continuar n.n

Espero las chicas estén bien y no hayan muerto por alguna hemorragia nasal. Prometo no volverlo a hacer.

**Capítulo 11: Encuentro**

_POV Sasuke_

Aún estábamos desnudos en el suelo, tratando de recuperarnos de la agitación por lo sucedido momentos antes.

-Itachi ¿dónde demonios estas?- gritaba histérico Deidara desde afuera en el pasillo. En ese momento el rubio entró a la celda donde nos encontramos y vio la escena, quedando paralizado por la impresión, callado y con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de asimilar lo que veía: a Itachi completamente desnudo y a mí su lado de igual manera con varios restos blanquecinos alrededor, se desmayó por la gran hemorragia que se le vino al vernos.

-Serás idiota, no aguantas nada- dijo mi aniki al momento que tomaba su ropa.

El baka de Itachi salió de ahí con Deidara arrastrando, dejándome tirado en el suelo. Me levanté y vestí completamente, estaba adolorido del trasero por la brusquedad de Itachi, al momento de tener... em...

Tiempo después escuche que alguien se acercaba hacia aquí, sin duda era Itachi.

-¡¡Vete maldito pervertido!! ¡¿Te acabas de ir y ya vienes por más?!- grité antes de que entrara, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Antes de que entrara me preparé para sorprenderle y tratar de escapar de ahí, cuando entró le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Creo que no era Itachi después de todo... Un pequeño error...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

-Si Tsunade, no pienso ser Hokage por...- la verdad estaba muy feliz al ver que mi meta al fin se cumpliría, pero no junto con la otra. Fue difícil tomar mi decisión, realmente al principio respondí sin pensarlo.

-Naruto ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- me preguntó por tercera vez la Godaime. Di un gran suspiro previo, como meditando de nuevo mi respuesta.

-Lo pensaré- Respondí y casi de inmediato traté de salir de ahí sin que ella lo notara.

-¡¡Espera!!- gritó antes de perderme de vista.

-¿Qué pasa?- ahora qué quiere, lo que necesito es evitarme más confusiones.

-Piénsalo muy bien Naruto, no puedes deshacerte de tus sueños como algo insignificante solo porque alguien o algo te lo impida- agregó, insinuaba que tú eras un obstáculo para mi vida.

-Pero Sasuke es lo más importante para mí- respondí con tristeza y con unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro.

-Lo sé, pero si el no...- dijo la borracha.

-¡¡El volverá yo lo sé, no se da por vencido tan fácilmente!!- grité con la voz entrecortada y antes de que dijera algo mas, salí rumbo a mi casa, para encerrarme de nuevo y llorar desconsoladamente.

---Días más tarde---

_POV Sasuke_

-Tú... yo... pensé que... ¡¡Bienvenido!! ¿Pero en dónde diablos estabas? ¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo la rubia borracha que estaba sentada en su despacho con el tiradero que siempre tenía.

-Si soy yo, Sasuke en carne y hueso, estoy vivo. Estuve encerrado durante un largo tiempo y bueno verá... tuve que solucionar unos problemas antes de poder regresar...

--Sasuke comenzó a pensar en los "problemas" que resolvió--

-Ahhh Sasu... yo... ahhh... no pensé... que estahhh vez cooperarías ummm... tanto...- decía Itachi al borde del éxtasis, estaba encima de mí "su otouto". Quien realmente estaba ahí era Deidara quien en días antes habló conmigo, confesándome que amaba a Itachi pero que no le hacía el menor caso. Dijo que me ayudaría a escapar si yo le conseguía una noche con mi aniki. Acepté, tenía una oportunidad de salir dejando a la bola de pervertidos esos; pensé un rato que iba a hacer, tal vez una sustitución... mi hermano no se tragaría tan fácil una farsa como esa; tras practicar un jutsu, Deidara se convirtió en mí y como una ayuda extra usé un poco en Mangekyo Sharingan para que cayera en la trampa. Funcionó después de todo y los dejé ahí a ambos muy ocupados, lo suficiente para que no notaran que huí.

-Sasuke, Sasuke!!- me gritó la vieja Tsunade sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!- esta vieja loca quería dejarme sordo con semejante grito.

-¡Bájale a tu tono mocoso inútil! Deberías ir a ver a Naruto, ha estado encerrado hace ya varios días preocupado y triste por no saber nada tuyo, estoy muy preocupada por él- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

-Hmp... Iré después, primero me daré un baño y cambiaré de ropa-

-¡No baka eso no puede esperar, tienes que ir de inmediato! ¡Es una orden!-

-Si ya esperó tanto, unas horas no le harán mal- agregué con tono arrogante.

-Hijo de...- y antes de que terminara salí rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar subí a mi habitación y me recosté suavemente, recordé todo lo que me ocurrió durante los meses anteriores y poco a poco me fue venciendo el sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Cuando desperté, me desvestí y fui directo al baño para ducharme. Abrí la llave del agua caliente para llenar la bañera, quería relajarme un poco y también pensar en lo que haría después; una vez dentro de la bañera, me posicioné bajo el chorro del agua caliente. Al finalizar mi aseo, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario y cuando terminé me dispuse a ir contigo, mi dobe. Me apeteció caminar un poco antes, mientras caminaba por la calle la gente me veía extraño como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, era lógico ya que nadie más que la Hokage y algunos ayudantes de ella sabían que había regresado hace algunas horas. Tras la pequeña caminata por el pueblo, tomé el camino que me conducía a tu casa. Al llegar me coloqué enfrente de la puerta de madera, me sentía nervioso... ¿pero por qué? sólo te diría que ya había regresado y...

En fin, toqué el timbre y nada, no hubo respuesta alguna, no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido; toqué varias veces más para ver si obtenía respuesta.

-¡¡Váyase quien quiera que sea!! ¡No quiero nada!- gritaste desde el segundo piso, sin siquiera asomarte para ver quién era. Insistí golpeando fuerte la puerta.

-¿Qué acaso no entiende? ¡¡NO MOLESTE!!- gritaste de nuevo, esta vez con un toque de histeria.

Esto era inútil, casi derribaba tu puerta y no te molestabas en ver al culpable, le dabas poca importancia. Pensé en otra manera de poder hablar contigo. Si eso es... Rápido fui a la parte trasera de la casa y me subí al árbol que varias veces me ayudó a "vigilarte" en algunas ocasiones, me senté en la rama que estaba frente a tu recámara. Revisé la ventana para ver si en un descuido tuyo la habías dejado abierta, pero estaba cerrada; lo mejor sería llamar tu atención, así que me asomé por la ventana: te vi acostado boca abajo sólo con unos bóxers naranjas, parecías estar dormido te veías tan... apetecible, con ese trasero que muchas veces me ha tentado y tu tostada espalda, lo que daría por dejar varias marcas en ella... no es momento para mis deseos impuros, aunque es una de las muchas cosas y escenas que he deseado. Toqué levemente la ventana para ver si escuchabas y no respondiste al llamado.

-Naruto, Naruto- hablé tranquilamente para no alarmarte. Seguías acostado, intenté varias veces más y nada, esto ya comenzaba a hartarme.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- grité desde afuera golpeando prácticamente el estúpido vidrio.

-¡¡Dobe!! ¡Abre la jodida ventana!- con un fuerte golpe rompí el vidrio, lastimándome un poco la mano. Al fin te diste cuenta, te levantaste y volteaste hacia la ventana.

-Teme pero qué diablos haces ¿por qué rompiste el vidrio?- dijiste histérico casi sin notar con quien hablabas.

-...- me quedé en silencio a ver a qué hora captabas los hechos.

-Espera... ¿Sa-su-ke? ¿Realmente eres tú? Pero, pero... debo estar soñando, si eso, es solo un sueño, uno muy bueno jeje- dijiste para luego abrir la ventana, para que pudiera entrar.

-Realmente soy yo dobe- tomé una de tus manos y la puse en uno de mis pectorales, provocando que el calor y la lujuria me invadieran poco a poco, te observé y vi que estabas ruborizado por estar tan cerca uno del otro.

-Si... ¡¡eres tú Sasuke!!- de inmediato te abalanzaste sobre mí para abrazarme fuertemente y comenzaste a llorar de felicidad. Por un momento quise separarme de ti, pero... lo único que hice fue corresponder tu acto durante unos minutos, ya que al tenerte muy cerca y con poca ropa eras una gran tentación, eso provocó que me separara de ti dándote un leve empujón.

-¿Cómo has estado dobe?- cambié un poco el tema para calmarme mientras me sentaba sobre tu cama, desvié mi mirada para no tener un gran problema entre las piernas.

-Bi-bien...- tratabas de calmar tus lágrimas para hablar con claridad -¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?!- tu semblante cambió drásticamente ahora estabas enojado.

-Larga historia, algún día te contaré- dije, observé que traías puesto el colgante que guardé hace unos meses. -Ese es...- señalé directo al colgante.

-Si, era lo único que me ayudaba a no olvidarte- ahora estabas melancólico, te moviste y fuiste a una pequeña cómoda, buscando algo. Después te acercaste a donde yo estaba, mostrándome un papel. Era la nota que escribí.

Guardé esto para ti

Gomen

Sasuke

-Me tomó un tiempo saber que era lo decía, pero lo descifré. ¿De qué te disculpabas?- preguntaste, la verdad esto era por si no volvía a verte...

-Verás... era por si yo ya no...-

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

See por fin!! Veremos que más pasa jeje.

¿Reviews, amenazas o tomatazos? ¿A qué soy merecedor?

Sasukito-san


	12. 12 Ligeras Confesiones

La serie Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy uno de muchos que escriben por diversión.

Bien comenzamos momentos claves en la relación de ambos chicos... Una que otra confesión por parte del joven Uchiha.

¡¡Felices Vacaciones!! (A los que ya las tengan)

Espero disfruten el siguiente capítulo n.n

Capítulo 12: Ligeras Confesiones.

POV Sasuke

-Verás... era por si yo...- los nervios y el miedo de qué pensarías me provocaron dudar. Te quitaste el colgante y me lo acercaste a mi mano.

-Toma, te lo devuelvo...- tu mirada estaba entre triste y feliz.

-No... Es tuyo, yo quise que te conservaras... Además se lo mucho que te gusta- de inmediato te lo regresé.

-¿De veras?- preguntaste ilusionado.

-Hai-

Te volviste a poner el colgante y nos miramos. El silencio reinó unos minutos volviéndose incómodo e insoportable.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Naruto

La verdad aún no podía creer que eras tú realmente, pero con sólo tocar tu cuerpo sentir ese calor que era muy familiar para mi cuerpo y ver tus ojos supe que eras de verdad, no solo una mala jugada de mi mente. Te miré, me miraste, nos miramos, el silencio abundaba esos instantes.

-Me debes algo ¿lo recuerdas?- dije rompiendo el hielo de la situación.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaste ¿de verdad no recordabas lo que me habías propuesto hace un tiempo ya?

-Si cuando nos encontramos con Ita...-

-Ah sí ya lo recuerdo, tú a mí también me debes algo dobe- dijiste para después levantarte y acercarte a mi -Tú ibas primero- tomaste mi mano y me llevaste al piso de abajo justo en la sala, parecías conocer bien mi casa. Te sentaste en el sillón y yo en el que estaba enfrente.

-Que bien conoces mi casa ¿cómo es posible?- pregunte de manera infantil e ingenua.

-No me cambies el tema, anda a lo nuestro- con tu mirada arrogante que tanto extrañaba contemplar.

-Bien, bien... Veras Gaara fue mi koi porque...- otra vez fui interrumpido en ésta ocasión tocaban la puerta.

-¡¡Naruto, Naruto!! ¡¡Tenemos noticias!!- gritaban Lee, Sakura y Kakashi tras la puerta golpeándola fuertemente. Me acerqué y abrí de golpe.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa, por qué gritan?! ¿Qué no ven que estoy muy ocupado? Lo único que hacen es interrumpir momentos importantes- dije señalando hacia dónde estabas pero nadie notó tu presencia, todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Oye cálmate, tenemos noticias de Sasuke, en el pueblo dicen que... lo... han... vis...- dijeron los tres a la vez y se fueron callando poco a poco al ver que estabas detrás de mí apretando tus nudillos y con una cara de querer matarlos por su inoportuna aparición.

-Sa-su-ke... Bien etto... gomen tenemos que... irnos jeje- dijo Kakashi jalando a la vez a Sakura y a Lee antes de salir lastimados. Cerré la puerta y volvimos a nuestros lugares.

Me senté de nuevo, respiré hondo y comencé a decirte la verdad.

-Fue mi koi porque... yo... quisedartecelosparaversimeamabas!- lo dije tan rápido que pensé que no habías entendido palabra alguna que había salido de mi boca.

-Dobe habla más despacio- dijiste dulcemente.

-Jeje Gomen, lo hice porque quise darte celos para ver si me amabas- suspiré al instante

-Así que fue por eso- hablaste como reflexionando contigo mismo.

-Ya cumplí mi parte ahora te toca a ti. ¿A ver que te preguntaré?- comencé a preguntarme también qué era lo que quería saber, eran muchas cosas: saber porqué habías regresado a Konoha o la razón para atacar a Gaara o dónde te habías metido los últimos meses y lo último pero no menos importante, si me amabas. Me quedé callado, tú me mirabas atento esperando mi pregunta.

-Lo que quiero saber es... ¿por qué atacaste a Gaara?- la verdad me moría por preguntarte si me amabas, pero prefería averiguarlo yo mismo.

-Verás, lo ataqué por que... es un idiota, sólo por eso- eso no me pareció la respuesta más sincera que había escuchado de ti.

-Teme no te creo lo más mínimo, para mí que omitiste ciertas cosas-

-Allá tú, ésa es la verdad- aclaraste con un tono arrogante que me sacó de mis casillas.

-¡¡Dime lo que de verdad pasó!! ¡¡Anda quiero saberlo!! ¿O acaso algo de lo que pasó te avergüenza?-

-...- te quedaste callado unos minutos, escuchando mi sermón.

-¡¡Yo fui sincero contigo, te dije toda la verdad!! ¡¿Y tú me sales con esa tontería?! ¿¡Acaso no me tienes confianza, a mí que he sido tu amigo durante varios años!? ¡Habla estúpido niño mimado! Hn... Ni siquiera puedes hablar sinceramente, eres un idiota- mi ira se hizo notar después de todo.

-¡¡¿Realmente quieres saberlo?!! ¿Pequeño ingenuo, acaso no puedes adivinarlo? ¡¡¿No?!! ¡¿Recuerdas aquella noche en casa del imbécil ese?! ¡Claro cómo vas a olvidarlo solo se escuchaban tus gemidos!- gritabas al borde de la histeria.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó esa noche?- pregunté muy confundido.

-Verás cuando me fui con Temari regresé a la casa por algo que había olvidado. Cuando estuve ahí, escuché ruidos y vi que era Gaara saliendo de su habitación. Salí y me asomé, para quedar anonadado al verte ahí desnudo, amarrado y con los ojos vendados! No sabes...- estabas enfadado me veías de manera acusadora, cómo no, solo con encontrarme de esa forma tan comprometedora.

-Pero... yo...- aún me costaba entenderlo.

-Y todavía no termina. ¡¡Ahora viene tu jodida respuesta ya para que me dejes de estar chingando!! Me preparé para que cuando el mapache con sueño regresara tuviera una lección, lo golpeé y lo tiré por las escaleras, para después sacarlo a patadas a la calle. Me dijo "tu no tienes derecho, Naruto-kun y yo somos pareja", luego el muy cobarde me restregó que tenían una "sesión interesante" que quería concluir y admitió que sólo te usaba para sus necesidades. Terminamos la plática peleando, al final de un chidori se quedó quieto y callado. Eso fue lo que pasó ¿estás contento? ¿Fui lo suficiente sincero contigo o necesitas escucharlo de nuevo?- me dijiste mientras me restregabas estas últimas palabras.

-Yo... Sasuke...- así que esa era la verdad, lo que no quisiste contarme. Me dolió escuchar que Gaara solo me usó para satisfacerlo, como si fuera una prostituta.

-¡¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?! ¿Qué no te pareció suficiente?- gritaste y te paraste contra la pared para golpearla fuertemente.

-Por qué... ¿por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté al borde de la desesperación, quería saber la razón de pelear por mí.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Sasuke

Lo único que me faltaba, que vinieras con esa pregunta que estaba seguro que no contestaría por ningún motivo, con mi furia desbordándose, traté de calmarme para no cagarla y empeorar la situación.

-Yo lo hice... por que... tú eres importante para mí, lo sabes, a pesar de lo que te hice hace varios años en el Valle del Fin- esa fue mi respuesta más coherente y fácil sin meter la pata, no tanto.

-¿De verdad soy importante para ti? ¡La verdad nunca lo ha parecido! Siempre me has tratado muy mal y además me has lastimado varias veces- tu respuesta poco apta para la situación, ahora las cosas se estaban saliéndose de control y yo seguía con un gran enojo que si no lo desahogaba, podría tornarse en algo más peligroso.

-¡¿Qué no eres importante para mí?! ¡¡¿Por qué crees que desaparecí estos meses, solo porque me dio la gana?!! ¡Fue por ti dobe, mi hermano iba tras de ti para sacarte al zorro, él mismo me lo dijo además te iban a usar como juguete sexual! ¡¡Yo me arriesgué para que no te llevaran y dañaran!! ¿Crees que fue casualidad que Gaara te encontrara? ¡¡Pues no fíjate!! Yo mandé un boletín para que buscaran en esa zona y te rescataran- te vi estabas sorprendido, estuviste atento a todo lo que dije -¡Yo te sustituí para que Itachi me llevara a mí, para que no te pasara absolutamente nada! Por eso me disculpé en la nota que te hice, porque no sabía si te volvería a ver de nuevo. Fue muy difícil para mí- me calmé después de todo lo que hable descargando mi enojo, me viste con los ojos vidriosos, trataste de hablar pero no pudiste.

-Sa-su-ke yo... lo... sien...-

-Disculparse de nada sirve ahora, no es el momento Naruto- Ya había anochecido, lo que me apetecía en ese momento era poder salir de ahí para descansar y calmarme. El esperado encuentro no salió como esperaba.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya, nos vemos después- me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir volteé a verte, estabas sentado en el sillón, callado y con algunas lágrimas en tu rostro. Abrí y vi a Kakashi-sensei quien me vio con decepción, como si me hubiese equivocado; tenía toda la razón... pude cambiar las cosas pero si no lo hice es por mi estúpido orgullo ya que sería pisoteado, pero si ya logré hacerlo a un lado una vez, lo haré de nuevo y en esta ocasión por ti.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros lejos de tu casa, regresé para... discul... aclarar las cosas, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme...

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Creo que estuvo muy dramático, no se preocupen habrá algunas sorpresas (si se me ocurren).

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	13. 13 Lo admito yo te am

Naruto es exclusivamente de Sasuke Uchiha, ambos los creo el gran Kishimoto-sama ù.ú

De nuevo aquí con otro cap. Creo que esto está por concluir a menos que me aparezcan nuevas ideas...

**Capítulo 13: Lo admito yo te am...**

_POV Sasuke_

Regresé a tu casa después de mentalizar mis ideas. Toqué la puerta tranquilamente y escuché unos sollozos tras ella.

-Naruto, abre...- hablé de la manera más pacífica que pude.

-Dobe quiero aclarar las cosas ¡abre!- insistí nuevamente.

Kakashi sensei veía todo lo que hacía, me estaba vigilando probablemente para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Naruto... ¡que abras la maldita puerta, no oyes!- grité, al momento comencé a patear y golpear la puerta haciendo mucho escándalo, alarmando a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Sasuke cálmate- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi tomando mi hombro.

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme si ese idiota no abre la maldita puerta!- me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, en mis ojos había aparecido el sharingan debido a la rabia que sentía -¡¡Con un demonio Naruto abre la jodida puerta!!- arremetí fuertemente de nuevo contra la entrada.

-Sasuke será mejor que te vayas, en tu estado puedes hacer una tontería y dañar a Naruto- dijo tomándome fuertemente del brazo, inmovilizándome un poco.

-Déjame, no te metas en mis asuntos-

-No me meto en tus asuntos, solo protejo a Naruto de cualquier peligro- aclaró mientras alzaba su banda para dejar libre su ojo con el Sharingan por si me salía de mis cabales.

-Me iré solo si Naruto lo pide- me solté de su agarre y segui insistiendo. -¡¡¡Naruto!!!-

-Sasuke entiende, no te contestará después de lo que ha pasado es mejor que te vayas- continuaba diciéndome Kakashi, tratando de convencerme para que me fuera.

-No puedo... me niego... ¡¡Naruto tengo algo que decirte!!- no recibí respuesta tuya, en ese momento me sentia frustrado, el sensei tenia razón de nuevo, ya había perdido mi oportunidad de estar contigo después de esa equivocada discusión. Me arrodille frente a la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Amas a Naruto?- preguntó el ninja copia.

-...- me quedé en silencio, esa pregunta llegó hasta mi subconciente, traté de responder pero... algo me lo impedía.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- gritó el peligris.

-¡¿Qué rayos quiere?!- trataba de no responderle la pregunta.

-¿Amas a Naruto?- preguntó rápido y conciso. No sé cómo es que lo hice no pensé, tal vez algo cambió dentro de mi, actué por impulso.

-¡¡Lo admito, quiero a ese niño tonto llamado Naruto!!- grité en medio de la calle, no sé si escuchaste eso... pero los habitantes de la aldea si, ya que me observaron sorprendidos como si estuviese loco. El peligris me jaló suavemente alejándome de la puerta y comenzamos a caminar juntos recorriendo las principales calles de Konoha que aún estaban repletas como si fuese medio día, las personas me veían con miedo ya que aun tenía el sharingan, que desapareció después de encontrarme con la vieja Tsunade. En medio de la noche pensaba en todo lo que pasó.

-¿Quieres conversar sobre algo?- preguntó Kakashi levemente.

-No, estoy bien- dije escondiendo todos los asuntos que quería hablar, ver y hacer contigo.

-¿Estás seguro? puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, yo...- estábamos cerca de mi casa me detuve frente a Kakashi para hablarle a la cara.

-Déjame solo sensei, lo puedo solucionar yo mismo- aclaré para posteriormente entrar a la mansión.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Naruto_

Pero por qué no puedes decirme el motivo de querer protegerme, es tan ilógico...

--Horas más tarde--

Desperté con el ruido de la puerta, pensaba que eras tú, gran error.

-Ohayou Naruto-kun-

-Hola Sakura ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- la verdad si era extraño ya que nadie me visitaba a las 4:30 de la mañana.

-Bien, verás, la Hokage quiere verte en media hora y dijo que prepararas provisiones ya que te irás de misión hoy mismo, dicen que algo ha pasado en el país de las Olas- concluyó la pelirrosa un poco nerviosa.

-Pero qué pretende la vieja, no ve la situación en la que me encuentro y ella piensa en mandarme de misión, solo espero que Sas...- pensé en voz alta y vi como Sakura me veía de manera extraña, rasqué mi cabeza -Hai, estaré allí en un rato- sonrei forzadamente.

-Avisaré a la Hokage de inmediato, nos vemos Naruto, suerte- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla ¿Qué habrá fumado? Yo solo agité mi mano como despedida, al terminar fui directo a mi baño a ducharme para después vestirme y preparar mis cosas para la próxima salida. Una vez listo salí para ir directamente a la Torre Hokage.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, que tengas suerte- dijo Ino cuando me la encontré en la calle.

-Suerte Naruto, cuídate- grito Kiba en medio de la gente en el mercado. Algo sabían o tramaban, ya que en el transcurso del camino varios conocidos me decían lo mismo o por lo menos algo parecido. Cuando entré en el despacho de la Godaime te vi recargado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la calle, te veías mas sexy de lo normal. No pude evitar recordar la discusión de anoche, en realidad yo si te importaba, lo suficiente para dar tu vida por mí y yo con mis estúpidos reclamos.

-Ya era hora dobe- dijiste volteando a verme con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Naruto llegas tarde- dijo la borracha que estaba tomando... ¡¿agua?! ¡¡No, no!! Sin duda eso era vodka o alguna otra bebida alcohólica. -Pasemos a los detalles de la misión: tú y Sasuke tienen que investigar lo que ocurre en el País de la Cascada...- la interrumpí; algo extraño ocurría.

-Oiga vieja loca todos dicen que hay problemas en el País de las Olas ¡¿y nos quiere mandar al Pais de la Cascada?!-

-Jeje gomen tienes razón yo me equivoqué- tampoco la Godaime discutió por decirle vieja... La miraste fastidiado como si se hubiese equivocado a propósito -deben ir a las Olas y si hay algún problema tienen que deshacerse de éste, luego deben regresar con los detalles; saldrán ahora mismo y ninguno puede reclamar ¡¿está claro?!-

-Hai- respondimos, yo lo hice resignado.

-Suerte Naruto... ¡¡Ahora saquen sus traseros de aquí!!- gritó Tsunade, otra de muchos que me desearon suerte ¿por qué?

Salimos y cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Konoha en medio del camino, escuché algo que no esperaba nunca en mi vida...

-----------------------------------------------------------

_POV Sasuke_

Caminé unos pasos detrás de ti, respiraba hondo y repetidamente para decir lo que nunca esperé:

-Naruto, yo lo... lo... lo lamen... to- dije lo más claro que pude.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has dicho?- paraste en seco y te acercaste a donde estaba para ver si repetía de nuevo lo que habías oído.

-Lo lameeeeennnnto- repetí nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sasuke?- te pusiste en posición de ataque.

-Soy yo, baka y no pienso repetir lo anterior que me ha costado parte de mi integridad- te di un zape para que captaras que era yo.

-Realmente eres tú, pero... ¿de qué te disculpas?-

-Por lo sucedido ayer por la noche fue muy insensato lo que hice y dije, realmente no he sido muy sincero contigo durante algún tiempo, me cuesta decirlo pero yo... yo...- me fui acercando a ti levemente para no alarmarte.

-Sasuke gomen he sido infantil y un estu...-

Puse dos de mis dedos en tus labios callando e interrumpiendo tu disculpa que realmente no hacía mucha falta. Me acerqué casi rozando tus labios, sentía el calor de ambos a flor de piel, te miré y estabas sorprendido por mis acciones. Me abrazaste, aferrándote fuertemente a mí.

-Sasuke no me hagas esto que es difícil para mí, si sólo lo haces para burlarte no sigas, que va a ser doloroso despertar de este fantástico sueño- dijiste cerca de mi oído provocándome un escalofrío. Me separé de ti, vi tu rostro estabas triste por mí acción, pensabas que me había arrepentido.

-No creas que es un sueño o una fantasía va a ser mejor que eso- dije detrás de tu oreja y cuando terminé mordí tu lóbulo escapándose un leve gemido. Te miré frente a frente, puse mi mano en tu mejilla provocándote un sonrrojo, me acerqué a tus labios y cuando finalmente me decidí sellé mis labios junto con los tuyos. Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, estábamos concentrados en lo que hacíamos. El beso empezó siendo dulce y tierno lo disfrutamos, poco a poco se fue tornando en algo más intenso, demandante y fogoso. Fui delineando tus labios suavemente para después hacer presión contra ellos con mi lengua para que la dejaras explorar toda tu cavidad; accediste y al encontrarse una junto a la otra, comenzó una batalla entre ambas que se entrelazaban y probaban lo que a cada una se le antojaba, salí vencedor al entrar completamente. Exploré toda tu dulce boca degustando todos y cada uno de sus rincones, una calidez tan perfecta que nunca me imaginé, sabías exquisito. Gemías levemente, los ahogabas para no causar escándalo, el placer y la excitación estaban haciendo acto de presencia antes de lo esperado, comenzando a desbordarse entre ambos. También quisiste explorar mi boca yo te lo permití, sentía tu lengua vagar por todos los rincones sin dejar ningun lugar libre. El aire comenzó a escasearse en ambos, como consecuencia había que separarnos por unos instantes. Una vez que recobramos el aliento, te observé de nuevo, estabas feliz, ilusionado y sobre todo sonrojado. Me acerqué a tu oído provocándote cosquillas.

-Naruto, todavía me qui...- me costaba trabajo decir esa palabra.

-Si Sasuke, todavía- contestaste al instante, vi una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Naruto...- hablé de nuevo.

-¿Si?- preguntaste interesado.

-Te... am... amo- dije finalmente lo que desde hace tiempo me negaba decirte.

-No te creo- dijiste burlón.

-De verdad... desde aquel beso que me diste hace tiempo, me ha costado dejar de pensar en ti, soñé contigo varias ocasiones y con aquella misión a Suna hubo muchas otras cosas más...-

-Con eso me basta, con saber que si me amas-

-¿Y qué te parece si terminamos con este problema que ya comenzamos?- dije señalando el bulto que tenías entre las piernas.

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?- preguntaste con cierta incertidumbre.

-No sé, si tu quieres y confías en mi-

-Si quieres, averígualo- tenías una mirada lujuriosa después de lo que dijiste. Nos alejamos del camino para evitar interrupciones y llegamos a un río, recostándonos en el pasto verde, comenzando todo otra vez con un beso apasionado.

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Lo esperado!! La confesión... En el siguiente capítulo lemon SasuNaru o NaruSasu no sé. Llamen a su hospital para transfusiones de sangre de emergencia n.n

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	14. Eres Mio

Sasukito-san: ¡¡Si Naruto me pertenece!! Masashi Kishimoto: ¡Hey joven despierta! ellos aún son míos.

Aquí está, perdón por la demora no sabía qué hacer, escasa inspiración, viaje, la computadora baka, etc. Me costó mucho hacer este cap. mas que los anteriores, ya que casi todo es lemon Yaoi... espero les

guste y complazca

Capítulo 14: Eres mío.

POV Naruto

Por primera vez probé tus labios de manera dulce y sin ninguna agresividad tal como lo había deseado. Estábamos en la orilla de un río alejado del camino para sellar nuestro amor después de varios imprevistos. Nos besábamos con mucha pasión, recostados en el suave pasto, tú encima de mí tocando todo lo que tenías al alcance por encima de mi ropa.

-Sasu... mmm... Sasuke... se supone queeehh... tenemos que ir de mmm... misión- dije entre gemidos ya que acariciabas mi trasero -Ahhh...- sentí una mano que acariciaba descaradamente mi entrepierna que despertaba muy rápido.

-No hay problema mi kitsune, tenemos muchos días para ir a las Olas, hoy o mañana o al día siguiente... cuando quieras. Además no quiero detenerme, me encanta tu suave trasero- terminaste, te recargaste en el suelo dándome otro beso y una imagen endemoniadamente sexy.

-Pero nos esperan allá- la verdad no comprendía lo que sucedía... aunque a decir verdad, prefería quedarme aquí mismo por el resto de mi vida.

-Hm eso no importa tenemos algo que continuar-

-Pero... Sasuke- te vi dulcemente.

-Si te digo la verdad ¿estarás tranquilo?- preguntaste enojado por tanta palabrería.

-¿La verdad? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ayer por la anoche hablé con Tsunade para que me hiciera este favor...- me viste y comprendiste que no había entendido nada por mi expresión -"mandarnos de misión" en las Olas no ocurre absolutamente nada, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos. Además no tienes de qué preocuparte porque todos ya saben lo que siento por ti...-Con razón todos me desearon suerte... pero cómo...

-¿Cómo es que todos saben lo nuestro?- pregunté y me miraste fastidiado.

-Después de que regresé a tu casa en un deje de mi desesperación y con la insistencia de Kakashi yo admití que te quería... en medio de la calle y... las noticias corren rápido, lo sabes-

-Me hubiera gustado escucharte en la calle- vi que te sonrojaste tenuemente.

-Es hora de continuar y no pienso responder nada mas- dijiste para besarme en la boca manteniéndola ocupada para que no hablara mas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Sasuke

Amas interrumpir estos momentos tan... excitantes con preguntas que... ¡al demonio! Te daba besos en la cara y boca acompañados de leves mordidas, mis manos comenzaron a explorar por debajo de tu ropa tocando tu dorada y tersa piel que comenzaba a humedecerse por el calor de ambos. Quité sin que notaras tu chaqueta, no dejé de besar tu cuerpo tan perfecto; tocabas mi piel bajo la playera erizándome en algunas ocasiones, ningún lugar quedó intacto al roce inquieto de tus manos.

-Mmm... Naru...- gemí cuando tus manos llegaron a mi trasero, lo masajeabas suavemente. Tu playera desapareció totalmente unos segundos más tarde, dejando a mi vista tu tostado pecho y torso; empecé a jugar para acabar con tu paciencia: subí a tu rostro, te besé apasionadamente, poco a poco comencé a bajar por tu cuello, me detuve y lo mordí fuertemente hiriéndote dejando una marca visible, era la evidencia de que ya tenías dueño. Bajé directo a tu pecho degustando cada centímetro dando besos, mordiscos y lametones, dejando un rastro de saliva como señal de haber pasado por cada parte de ese cuerpo tan exquisito. Al llegar a uno de tus pezones, lo lamí y succioné como si fuera el dulce que nunca había probado, lo repetí varias veces hasta que se endureció por completo, para después darle una mordida dejándote una marca en este, repetí exactamente lo mismo con el otro. Escuchaba levemente tus gemidos, los retenías con tus manos para no causar escándalo.

-Déjame oír tus gemidos, no los detengas- dije al momento de alejar tus manos de la boca.

-Ha-hai- estabas sonrojado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con varias perlas de sudor resbalando por las marcas de tus mejillas sonrojadas, estabas más que violable...

-Espera yo también quiero... verte- dijiste abriendo los ojos, alzaste mis brazos para despojarme de mi playera, dejándome a merced de tu mirada y tus traviesas manos que tocaban todo a detalle ahora con más libertad. Seguí con nuestra estimulante actividad, una vez terminado con tus pezones comencé a bajar lenta y sensualmente colmándote de leves caricias; al llegar a tu ombligo no pude contenerme, así que empecé a meter mi húmeda lengua en él, simulando pequeñas penetraciones provocando que te estremecieras y gimieras más. Una vez que terminé de disfrutar esa parte, llegué al borde de tu pantalón, con mis dientes y ayuda de mis manos lo bajé completamente para tirarlo por ahí, dejándote en bóxer, un bóxer naranja con el símbolo de... mi familia, el abanico Uchiha. Recuerdo que tenía unos iguales, solo que desaparecieron misteriosamente en una misión en el antiguo equipo siete.

-¿Naruto y esto?- señalé la prenda.

-Larga historia ¿te la cuento o quieres continuar?- dijiste alterado, preferí continuar a escuchar la historia que sin duda tomaría tiempo; de un tirón saqué el bóxer dejando una muy necesitada erección libre de su encierro.

-Comencemos el aperitivo- Para impacientarte aún más, comencé a dar besos alrededor de la pelvis, acariciaba tus piernas delicadamente, respiraba muy cerca de tu cuerpo y mis dedos palpaban cada lugar que, al parecer, te estimulaba más. Tomaste tu miembro con una mano y comenzaste a darte placer tú solo... proporcionándome una imagen completamente erótica y envidiable. Quité tu entrometida mano para sustituirla con la mía, masturbándote a ritmo lento para ir aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, movías tu cadera para generar mas contacto y movimiento; respirabas de forma frenética. Cuando noté que comenzabas a tensarte detuve tu fuente de placer, recibiendo un gruñido muy sensual como queja. Acerqué mi boca a tu miembro para darle una probada con mi lengua en toda su longitud, para luego tocarlo a detalle y después propinarle varios besos en la punta.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Mmm... Sas... Sasu... hazlo, hazlo... yahhh...- difícilmente hablaste.

-Respira hondo, dobe-

-Apúraaahhhh- no dejé que terminaras tus palabras, solo metí tu miembro en mi boca degustándolo con gran placer. Mi lengua saboreaba cada centímetro, rodeándolo, succionando, subiendo y bajando a ritmos incesantes dejándote sin aliento, propinándote leves mordidas provocando gemidos más fuertes y sensuales; tenías los ojos cerrados, mordisqueabas tus labios. Entrelazaste tus manos en mi cabello aferrándote a él para aumentar el ritmo.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Temehh... mmm... yo voy ahhh...- poco se te entendía ya que casi todo lo que salía de tu boca eran gemidos del placer, avisándome de cierta forma que estabas por terminar -¡¡Sasu... ke!!- gritaste extasiado jadeando justo cuando llegabas al límite, dándome a probar tu caliente semilla, que una vez dentro de mi boca, la degusté como la mejor delicia del mundo.

-Qué delicioso estás, mi rubio- adoptaste un tono carmesí al instante. Limpié algunos restos que estaban en las comisuras de mi boca para no dejar que nada se desperdiciara, luego nos besamos.

-Veo que ya estás listo para lo que sigue- dije señalando tu miembro que comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo.

-¡¡Cállate teme!! ¡¡Es que tú me pones así!!- gritaste avergonzado, acerqué tres dedos a tu boca comprendiendo de inmediato lo que quería que hicieras ¿cómo es posible que entendieras eso y lo demás no... Tomaste mi mano y la fuiste acercando a tu boca, metiste mis dedos a tu caliente boca, lamiéndolos uno a uno completamente desde la punta, no dejabas de verme de esa manera tan insinuante y provocativa que me ponía a mil.

-Relájate, si te duele me detendré- cosa que no estaba dispuesto hacer, después de tanta espera. Asentiste con total confianza en mis palabras; cuando terminaste de lubricar mis dedos acaricié tu redondito trasero y luego acerqué mi mano hacia tu entrada delineándola en círculos presionando con suavidad, temía dañarte. Introduje el primer dedo al parecer bruscamente ya que te quejaste por el dolor punzante.

-¡¡Aarrgg!! ¡¡Ahhhh!!...-

-Tranquilízate...- hablé cerca de tu oído, detuve mis movimientos y te observé.

-Si-sigue- dijiste con la voz entrecortada y con una mueca no muy alentadora; unos segundos más tarde introduje el segundo dedo, ahora mas delicadamente seguido de una queja otra vez, para distraerte del dolor tomé tu miembro con mi mano desocupada masturbándote lentamente. Movía ambos dedos en círculos tocando tus paredes internas, no parabas de gemir, parecías tomarle gusto a la pequeña intromisión, provocabas que desde ese instante quisiera sentir esa calidez que envolvía mis dedos sin siquiera terminar de prepararte. El tercer dedo entró con mas facilidad y tu entrada estaba mas que lista para recibirme, esta vez no te quejaste, es mas, te movías suave buscando mas contacto. Retiré tu fuente de placer, te vi, reprochaste mi acción con un puchero y de inmediato metiste tus dedos en tu interior, dándote placer a ti mismo... no cabe duda que eso era mas excitante.

-Tranquilo viene lo mejor- me puse de pie y baje mi pantalón, esa maldita prenda que desde hace un rato se había vuelto un estorbo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Naruto

No cabe duda que esto era cada vez mejor y mas placentero.

-Sasukehhh... ¿por qué nommm... traes bóxer?- pregunté al verte totalmente desnudo.

-Porque sabía que hoy no lo usaría mucho tiempo- omití comentario alguno sobre tu respuesta, estabas frente a mi dejándome ver toda tu humanidad, tus piernas, tu pecho, tu blanca y tersa piel, todo mejor de lo deseado... mis ojos casi se comían tu potente miembro excitado; estaba impaciente no quería esperar ni un segundo más y me abalancé sobre ti, provocando que cayeras de espaldas en el pasto y yo encima tuyo besando todo ese cuerpo exquisito a detalle. Mordí tu mentón y me detuve en el cuello para dejarte una marca que seguro estaría visible por un largo tiempo; una de mis manos se escapó hacia tu palpitante miembro, lo tomé con suma delicadeza empezando a subir y bajar rápidamente, de manera desesperante.

-Dobe... no tan rápido que voy...- exigiste lo mas calmado posible, tratando de no mostrar impaciencia.

-No hasta que digas mi nombre Sa-su-ke- acercándome a tu oído sensualmente para darte un lametón generando un fuerte gemido... eso te hizo caer en mi trampa.

-¡Ahhh Naruto!- al instante comencé a reducir el movimiento con mi mano. Me detuve de golpe causándote molestia, levantaste tu mirada, estaba acercando tu miembro hacia mi entrada mas que preparada, rozando ambas partes. Me recorrió esa intensa sensación de placer por todo cuerpo, necesitaba sentirte dentro de mí de una buena vez...

-¡¡Hazlo de una puta vez!! Dohhhh...- evité que terminaras tu insulto, poco a poco comencé a sentir esa calidez tan provocativa que iba invadiéndome lentamente. Me senté despacio sobre tu pene escapando algunas lágrimas que rodaron por mi cara, el dolor y el placer eran abundantes; ambos estábamos completamente ruborizados y jadeando por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentamos.

-Mmm... quehh estrecho... eehh eres... ahh- dijiste perdido por el placer, un mechón azabache sobre tu frente escondía tu mirada intimidante y fría que siempre contemplaba sin que lo notaras.

-Ahhh... Sasu... mmm...- gemía eróticamente aferrándome a tu perfecto abdomen, tratando de acostumbrarme a la dura intromisión. Cuando estuve listo, empecé a subir y bajar suavemente con movimientos torpes, tomé tus brazos colocándolos sobre mi cadera para que me ayudaras con el vaivén. A cada instante sentía como tu miembro entraba y salía de mi cuerpo; fuertes, rápidas y hondas eran las penetraciones y en cada una de ellas se escapaban gemidos, besos, rasguños, caricias, de todo; simplemente no podíamos parar... todo era perfecto mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Ahhhh... sii... ahí... ahíííí... ummm- grité justo cuando tocaste ese punto que me hacía llegar al paraíso, lo memorizaste para que en cada estocada acertaras dejándome sin aliento, sin palabras. El aire comenzaba a faltar, respirábamos difícilmente, tus ojos estaban nublados por el placer y mordisqueabas tus labios; me recosté encima tuyo abrazándote palpando tu ancha espalda, sentí cómo el calor de ambos se desbordaba con el choque de nuestra piel.

-Y-yo Sas... Sasu... mmm... ¡¡ahhh!!- estaba a punto de terminar, al parecer no te faltaba mucho, aumentaste el ritmo de las estocadas siendo más brusco y rápido, masturbabas mi miembro a la par de las penetraciones generándome el doble de placer, nuestros cuerpos se tensaban, mi entrada comenzaba a estrujar tu miembro fuertemente al punto de volverte loco.

-Naruto... ahh... ¡¡¡AAHHHHH!!!- abrazados y con un fuerte grito de éxtasis que se dejó escuchar llegamos al ansiado orgasmo, terminando al mismo tiempo, yo entre nuestros vientres y tu dentro de mi sintiendo el caliente y espeso líquido blanco entre mis piernas. Nos relajamos poco a poco, cansados, sudados... Saliste suave y lentamente de mi interior, te veía tiernamente y con una gran sonrisa pícara.

-Quehhh bien... estuvo mmm... eso- reí fuertemente recuperando el oxígeno perdido.

-Si, ahora... eres mío- agregaste y me abrazaste posesivamente.

-Ahora tú serás mío, teme-

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntaste enarcando las cejas.

-No mucho... solo quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo, Sasu- tal como estábamos, comencé a lamer tu pecho y vientre limpiando los restos de lo anterior, palpaba sensualmente tus fuertes piernas y apreté tu intimidad provocando que comenzara a levantarse otra vez.

-Naruto...-

-¿Si?- respondí viéndote a los ojos.

-Date prisa antes de que te parta la cahhh...- no dejé que terminaras tu amenaza, ahora era mi turno de disfrutarte al máximo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV Sasuke

Desde un principio sabía que era lo que planeabas y sólo por esa vez, sólo ese día, cooperaría aunque fuese un poco. Sentía cómo tu mano jugueteaba con mis testículos haciéndome jadear y perder el control de mis acciones.-¿Contento?- me preguntaste al oído, asentí con los ojos cerrados -Continuemos con esto- lamiste mi pecho y acariciabas mi abdomen. A mis pezones los trataste dulcemente tomaste uno con tu mano apretándolo, jugando con éste y al otro le dabas besos y mordidas; yo liberaba fuertes gemidos que fueron ahogados en un muy demandante beso. Una vez que llegaste a mi ombligo metiste tu lengua haciendo leves presiones, a la par de gemidos y con mi expresión de "apúrate, que se acaba mi paciencia". Apresaste mis brazos con mi ropa en el árbol mas cercano, dejándome temporalmente inmovilizado a merced de todas tus acciones. No cabe duda que tenías planeado el momento.

-Hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntaste desinteresado.

-Yo... estuve contigo aquella noche-

-¿Cuándo?- no tenías ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

-Si, la noche de la pelea con el mapache con... ¡¡ahhhh!! ¡¡oohhh!!-

Llegaste a mi miembro, te acercaste para besar la punta delicadamente, haciéndome estremecer y jadear como loco.

-Mmm... quehh bien lo ¡¡ahhh!!- en ese instante sentí el calor de tu boca rodeando toda mi intimidad, dejándome sin aliento... al extremo de no poder expresar palabra alguna. Acercaste tu miembro a mi boca, el cual acepté gustoso para que ambos disfrutáramos de aquella actividad un tanto nueva. Lamíamos, jugueteábamos, hicimos de todo dentro de nuestras bocas, pero sobre todo la tuya que me hacía perder los sentidos a cada subida y bajada con el ritmo constante, que cada vez era eterno para mi paciencia y por otro lado era lo mejor que había experimentado; tiraba fuertemente del amarre, moviéndome bruscamente.

-Nahhh... Naru...to ahhh... yo...- a penas pude articular esas palabras, por la oleada de placer que comenzó a invadirme todo el cuerpo y en vez de detenerte, aceleraste tus movimientos -¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!- derramé toda mi esencia en el interior de tu boca.

-Mmm... exquisito y... ya lo sabía- relamiste tus labios terminando de dar tu respuesta sobre mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?- Acercaste tu mano a mi cara para que lamiera tus dedos y así lo hice, los degusté: sabor, textura, absolutamente todo, lenta y suavemente, chocando nuestras miradas... en ellas se reflejaba el placer, la excitación, el deseo. Me colocaste en cuatro y acercaste tu mano directo a mi entrada, sentí cómo el primer dedo entró en mi interior jugueteando, haciendo que mi temperatura subiera drásticamente y que mi miembro estuviera firme nuevamente. El segundo dedo entró, mostré una cara no muy favorecedora eso estaba volviéndose molesto, incómodo y desesperante. Detuve tu mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- me viste preocupado.

-Si vas a hacerlo ¡hazlo ya!-

-Pero necesitas...-

-Dobe no me voy a romper ¡solo hazlo de una puta vez!- insistí arrogante, ya quería terminar aquel tormento.

-Está bien- no estabas del todo convencido. Tomaste tu miembro, acercándolo a mi entrada rozándola y lentamente sentí cómo cada centímetro de esa palpitante piel, saciándome por completo. Jadeaba y respiraba muy rápido al sentir esa invasión tan placentera.

-¡¡Ahhhh!! Que... estre...cho eres... temehh...- estando inmóvil, esperando a que me acostumbrara, dándome húmedos besos por la espalda y cuello. Hice un leve movimiento para que empezaras de una vez, con tus manos tomaste mi virilidad y te acercaste a mi lóbulo.

-¿Te gusta esto Sasuke?- preguntaste sensualmente, lo tenía que admitir era excitante -Responde- Tratabas de aprovecharte de la situación.

-Si...- respondí levemente y al momento me diste una fuerte estocada, provocando que jadeara y gritara por el intenso dolor y placer... ¿a qué se debía ese cambio tan drástico?

-Hola niño bonito, solo quise saludarte y disfrutar también este momento tan especial para ti ajajaja- penetrándome cada vez mas brusco y rápido, dejándome sin aliento.

-¿Qui-quién te invitó maldito zorrohhh?-

-Nee tranquilo, ya me divertí lo suficiente con verte así- siguió propinándome estocadas, pero en esta ocasión acariciaba mi trasero delicadamente.

-Que lindo trasero temehh...- me viste extasiado y dulcemente, por fin eras tú, mi rubio escandaloso y tonto.

-Dobe ahhh... si mmm dame ahí... ¡ahí!- hablé desesperadamente cuando tocaste el punto que desbordaba mis sentidos y me llevaba al mismo paraíso. Te recargaste encima de mí sin parar tus acciones sintiendo como tu miembro se abría paso hacia mi interior, acertando una y otra vez en aquel punto placentero, tomaste mi pene para masturbarlo al paso de cada estocada.

-Sasuke... te... quierohhh...-

-Yo...igual...- sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, aumentaste el ritmo...

-¡¡¡AAHHH!!!- terminamos al mismo tiempo con otra ronda de aquel liquido blanquecino en nuestros cuerpos, caímos rendidos al suelo después de tanta acción en una mañana o tarde?

-Eres mío teme...- sonreíste triunfador.

-Calla...- sentí cómo mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente por la agitación, saliste de mi interior y me desataste, nos recostamos uno cerca del otro para recobrar el aliento y las fuerzas. Nos dimos un dulce beso y te acurrucaste en mi pecho casi encima de mí, abrazándome dulcemente.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué vamos a hacer el resto del día?- preguntaste lamiendo tus dedos.

-Que... ¿qué tienes en mente?-

-¿Tú que crees?- me viste con cara juguetona y acariciaste mi pecho.

-Eres un pervertido sin remedio- te recriminé.

-¡Teme!-

-Bien tú ganas, pero será después de bañarnos-

-Esta bien, será mientras nos bañamos- dijiste.

-Hey espera ¡¡eso no fue lo que dije!! Aunque... pensándolo bien no es mala idea...-

-¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?- reíste.

-Jaja gracioso, ven muévete voy a lavarte muy bien- traté de levantarte del suelo.

-¿Podemos descansar solo un poco?- preguntaste con un tierno puchero.

-Si, solo porque estoy contigo dobe- te di un beso en la frente.

Continuará...

X.x Espero sigan vivas después de tanto lemon... quisiera sus opiniones y/o regaños. Disculpen si tiene errores… apenas lo pude subir luego lo corregiré. El capítulo final se titula... aún no se... ¿qué les gustaría que pasara?

Sayo

Sasukito-san


	15. Al Fin Contigo ¿Verdad?

Masashi Kishimoto, él es el creador de esta fabulosa serie: Naruto.

Es el capítulo final... espero les haya gustado T.T y pues sigan leyendo lo que se me ocurra algún día. Gracias a las lectoras de este fic, por todo review y comentarios. Disculpen la demora... escuela, flojera, muuuuy escasa imaginación, trauma jeje...

Capítulo 15: Al fin Contigo ¿Verdad?

POV Naruto

Después de cinco días llenos de tanta acción y/o lujuria, nos tomamos unas horas de descanso para aclarar algunas dudas y uno que otro problemilla acerca de nuestra futura vida sexual, ya no seré uke mucho tiempo... ejem... Ambos estábamos recostados en el suelo desnudos, cansados y sudorosos, yo encima de tu perfecto abdomen sintiendo unas leves caricias sobre mi espalda.

-Sasuke... oye...- hablé con cierta timidez como si no hubiese hablado contigo, mi Sasuke... si mío y de nadie más; vi que tenías la mirada perdida en el cielo azul, muy pensativo pero con una sonrisa claramente marcada.

-¿Si?- respondiste fijando tu penetrantes ojos negros en mi, acariciaste mi pelo rubio con tus manos.

-Sabes yo... yo quería...- era extraño que no pudiera articular palabra alguna siendo como soy.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntaste altanero y molesto porque no hablaba claramente.

-¿Porqué regresaste a Konoha?- me moría de la curiosidad y no quería quedarme con la duda.

-Sabía que no escaparía a esa pregunta...- cerraste tus ojos y suspiraste -regresé para matarte dobe- respondiste relajado y serio.

-Jajaja que buena broma jajaja- reí fuertemente pensando que jugabas conmigo.

-No es broma- me diste un leve golpe y noté esa mirada fulminante poniéndome nervioso. -Por lo menos eso es lo que iba a hacer... porque juraba que no me había deshecho de ese lazo que mantuve contigo hace unos años... no dejaba de pensar en ti mientras entrenaba con Orochimaru, recordaba todo y tú... ¡siempre aparecías en mis sueños y fantasías, terminaba todo contigo, no me concentraba en nada por ti! ¡Por tú culpa, eras un recuerdo que me atormentaba y perseguía cada instante!-

-Supongo que... yo era un molesto obstáculo en ti-

-Si-

-¿Y cómo hiciste para regresar?-

-Fue sencillo, como quería ponerle fin a todo, me deshice del baka de mi sensei para regresar a Konoha; una vez concluido ese asunto, mis intenciones no cambiaron en absoluto e inmediatamente tomé rumbo hacia la aldea. Al llegar fui al despacho de Tsunade para dar comienzo a mi tortura...- me viste a los ojos clara señal de que era la verdad.

-¿Tortura?- pregunté curioso, me acurruque a un costado, observándote y escuchando atentamente cada palabra de tu boca.

-Verás...

FLASHBACK POV Sasuke

Era una noche obscura y lluviosa, no había movimiento alguno por ninguna parte de la aldea y todo estaba en silencio; me movía rápidamente por los tejados de la ciudad con rumbo a la Torre Hokage, al parecer sin ser detectado por ningún ninja.

-TÚ... UCHIHA SASUKE... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!- gritó la rubia al verme entrar por la ventana, era de madrugada y no había nadie más en todo el edificio. -Debo... debo estar delirando- se froto los ojos para ver si solo era producto de su evidente borrachera.

-Soy yo Sasuke, he regresado a retomar mi vida en esta posil... aldea- añadí molesto, la Godaime se puso de pie, comenzó a tocar mi cara y brazos.

-¡¡Eres tú desgraciado!! ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?!- preguntó dándome una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-Pues si llegué hasta aquí sin ser detectado por alguno de los perdedores de este lugar... digamos que si- respondí con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante, a pesar del fuerte golpe.

-¡¿Imbécil, cómo te atreves?!-

-Mire solo he regresado y punto, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones- estaba harto de tanta palabrería.

-¡Claro que tienes que darme explicaciones! Debes responder por tus acciones- reinó el silencio unos segundos -... ¿y Orochimaru? ¿Qué hay de él? Sin duda atraerás problemas a la aldea- agregó incorporándose muy agitada.

-Ése ya no es peligroso yo mismo me encargué de él, así que si ese era su problema entonces yo...-

-Bien bien, pero dime ¿seguro que no hay algo más?- comenzó a inspeccionarme con su mirada casi intimidándome.

-Vine para aclarar algunas cosas con el dobe, es todo ¿Satisfecha?- respondí enfadado por haberse salido con la suya.

-Mas te vale no sea una trampa, de lo contrario yo misma te mataré- respondió amenazadoramente y con una mirada fulminante -Esta bien, te daré una oportunidad sólo por Naruto, pero con ciertas condiciones que debes seguir al pie de la letra- respondió finalmente después de unos minutos.

-Si como diga- conteste desinteresado, mi cabeza pensaba en otras cosas más importantes.

-La primera de ellas es: como tus intenciones aun no me convencen, serás vigilado por un escuadrón ANBU las 24 horas- asentí -segunda no puedes acercarte, buscar, ver o hablar con Naruto o cualquier otro habitante de la aldea a menos que sea yo; y tercero no puedes salir de la mansión Uchiha, ahí te quedarás durante los próximos dos meses. Una vez cumplido ese tiempo podrás hacer lo que te plazca, misiones, visitas, salir... retomar tu vida normal-

-Bien- conteste refunfuñando.

-Y una cosa más... Sai se que estás escuchando todo, sal de tu escondite ahora mismo- el idiota ese salió, apareciendo a media oficina justo a mi lado.

-Hokage- saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-Te encargarás de vigilar a Sasuke por dos meses, reúne a un equipo de la raíz para que te apoye. Nadie se puede enterar hasta dentro de un mes, ya inventaremos algo-

-Hai- contestó sorprendido por verme ahí y también por las órdenes descritas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Porque ese hijo de puta!!-

-Cuida tu lenguaje Uchiha Sasuke, soy la Hokage y aceptaste mis condiciones-

-Pero... hmp vámonos copia barata- acercándonos a la puerta de la oficina.

-Espera, dame tu katana y tomate esto...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK POV Sasuke

POV Naruto

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunté sorprendido al conocer el interesante motivo.

-Pasaron cuatro semanas, la rubia me visitó para decirme que estaban corriendo rumores de mi regreso y "mis niñeros" no se despegaban de mí ni un segundo, solo cuando iba al baño y me duchaba aunque...-

-Entonces Sai supo desde un principio todo y ¡el maldito no me dijo nada!-

-Así es... con tanto tiempo libre me puse a pensar en todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y pensaba en ti, entonces comprendí que era algo mas, una sensación que nunca había experimentado jamás gracias a mi rubio... y lo único que desde ese momento planeaba es que te haría cuando fuese libre-

-¿Que me ibas a hacer?-

-Yo... después de los dos meses fue cuando empezó todo- sin duda ya habías hecho varias cosas en estos días.

-Oye no respondiste a mi pregunta... ¿Todo?-

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas? El día en que me confesaste lo que sentías, justo ese día era libre del encierro de la vieja; estaba recostado en mi cama molesto y con ganas de matar al baka de Sai debido a una amenaza que me hizo horas antes, pero ya no importa. Luego llegaste, tocaste la puerta, agresiones, beso... más agresiones y bla bla bla-

-Pero no comprendo ¿por qué actuaste de esa manera?-

-No lo sé, por... porque no podía... no pude decírtelo tan fácilmente, así como tú, no tuve el valor suficiente y lo único que hice fue dañarte. Perdona- alejaste tu mirada y me abrazaste; bese tus labios.

-Perdonado- sonreí dulcemente -jeje y pensar que ahora estamos juntos-

-Si...-

Se produjo un largo silencio donde solo nuestras respiraciones eran escuchadas, permanecimos abrazados.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunte curioso acercándome a tus labios.

-No lo sé...-

-Y a Itachi ¿que le harás?-

-...- callaste por largo rato, ese era un tema delicado que no debí tocar.

* * *

POV Sasuke

-Y a Itachi ¿que le harás?-

-...- la verdad no sabía que iba a hacerle. Contigo a mi lado me olvidaba de todas mis tristezas que ahora eran remplazadas con buenos recuerdos y con diversas situaciones muy placenteras.

-Nada- conteste, me miraste sorprendido y alegre -A menos que trate de dañarte-

-Me alegro que ya no quieras deshacerte de el-

-No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí y por ahora, lo mejor será volver a Konoha sino Tsunade nos matara-

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? No hemos hecho nada malo-

-Lo sé, pero le dije que solo demoraría un día y estaríamos de regreso la mañana siguiente-

-No entendí-

-Tú solo vístete-

-¿Quieres ayudarme? Es que estoy muy cansado- hiciste un puchero muy inocente.

-No sé cómo puedes convencerme, pero vale la pena al final ¿no lo crees?-

-Supongo- sonreíste pervertidamente -es lo bueno de estar al fin... contigo...

...

...

* * *

Bien es todo... aun no me convenzo pero juzguen. Jeje espero este bien T.T

Hasta la próxima

Sasukito-san


End file.
